Moyasu A Naruto Fanfic
by TwinkleBerri
Summary: This is actually the second installment of Moyasu, sadly, the first was deleted  Hino Yuki is the daughter of Deidar of the Akatsuki, who is dead. Her Godfather, Sasori, is keeping that from her. Find out what happens when she finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Yuki. Hino Yuki. She had no title to her name. She didn't

come from a village therefore no title was to be added to her name.

Yuki was a girl with wide innocent purple eyes and an innocent face.

But she had short boy cut blonde hair and a sly smile. 'Much like her

Father's' Sasori, her Godfather, would usually say. She never knew her

Mother, nor Father, they both had died a month after she was born and

Sasori of the Red Sand took her in. Her Father had been killed by an

Uchiha. Her Mother died of illness. Yuki had no idea who her parents

were.

Yuki was now 15 years old and was a gifted child. Known to soon posses

the Sharingan even though she was barely any Uchiha. Her Mother's

jutsu laid inside her and she had talent for musical instruments, like

her Father. Piano, Flute, Harp and Cello were her specialties.

Sasori and Yuki lived alone on the outskirts of the Ninja world. The

safest place to be. They lived in something that looked of a farm

house. Sasori had been able to escape the Akatsuki to keep Deidara's

child safe. The Akatsuki had recently been reborn. Tobi...Madara was

still alive watching and waiting for his second niece to be reveled

from the shadows...

YUKI

"Come here, Yuki," Sasori-Senpai said. "I'd like to tell you a

story...,"

I sighed, Senpai loved stories. Loved to tell them anyway.

"I'm coming," I said.

I was washing the dishes in the kitchen of our house. Senpai sat in

the living room, playing choji with himself. I wondered why he did that.

I came in the living room and sat down on the floor and he sat on his

usual chair. He took out the Bingo Book.

"It's time I stopped telling you fairy tales and start telling you

about the Ninja in this world. Let's see...," he flipped through the

pages. "Ah, how about number 13 and number 5,"

I was surprised. Sasori-Senpai never told me about the outside world.

He believed it was too dangerous. I looked in his eyes. It was hard to

believe he was about 150. He looked like a 17 year old. I always

admired his red hair. Why couldn't I have been born with red hair? And

those pretty hazel eyes.

"Whose number 5 and 13?" I asked.

"Their names were Deidara and Aidou Kazue. Deidara's last name is

unknown to most of the world," he said. "Deidara was a rogue Ninja, he

destroyed his village in the name of his best friend. The only Ninja

to use Kekkei Genkki, a special forbidden jutsu that allowed him to

use explosives,"

"Why was the jutsu forbbiden?" I asked.

"It required a great amount of Chakra. People could die using this

jutsu. But Deidara was speical, his Chakra was enough to use the

Kekkei Genkki without hurting himself. Soon, Deidara joined a

organization called the Akatsuki,"

"Akatsuki?"

"This organization consists of the 10 greatest Ninja of our time.

Akatsuki is an attempt to find peace in the world. Many of the members

have died off already but were easily replaced. Even I was once in

that organization...,"

"Woah! Sasori-Senpai! I didn't know you were THAT strong back then!

That's so cool-!"

"Listen, Yuki. Deidara was a very talented boy. He was 11 when he was

able to use the Kekkei Genkki. He was 12 when he created his C0

attack, bombs that couldn't be dodged. He was 14 when he created his

C1 attack, that could kill the Kazekage of the Sand. 15 when he

created C2 attack, that nearly took out Uchiha Sasuke. C3 when he was

17, that defeated myself . And C4 that is deadly and enters your body

without you realizing it. Even Uchiha Madara trembled to the C4 attack,"

Sasori showed me the Bingo Book with the name DEIDARA written at the

top of a page. It showed a picture of the man. He looked quite happy

in his mug shot. A smirk on his face. His crystal blue eyes looking

slyly at the camera, it looked as if he was already planning an

escape. Deidara had long blonde hair that cover one of his eyes.

"You knew him?" I asked.

"I knew him when he was just a boy. From when he was 11 to when he was

21. He died 15 years ago," Sasori said. "He had a very bad temper. He

was a confused boy. Often in his room playing piano and working on his

clay explosions,"

"He was an artist...,"

"Yes,"

I looked at his ranks. Amazing! He captured Kazekage Gaara of the

Sand. I didn't think that was possible. His jutsu's were off the

charts but his ranks in Ninja type were unknown. So was his last name.

Sasori took the book and flipped to another page.

"And Aidou Kazue...she was a wonderous girl. Always filled with ideas

and jutsu. She was Deidara's student. She was half Uchiha and half

Aidou. Once she was a puppeteer like me. But Deidara gave her Kekkei

Genkki. It changed her life. Kazue had fireball jutsu, crystal jutsu,

and Kekkei Genkki. She was also very well in Taijutsu, she was just as

strong as Deidara. At the age of 19 she killed The Fourth Kage of the

Mist. She was amazing. Soon Deidara and Kazue fell in love. But it

caused trouble for everyone. The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, saw

potential in her. The Akatsuki was keeping her imprisoned to use her.

Deidara loved her too much, he let her go. Pein was enraged...,"

"Is Pein...still alive?" I asked.

"No, he too, died of illness. But when he found out Deidara had let

her go, I was forced to punish Deidara...,"

The story went on and on. I was so happy that Senpai was finally

telling be about his life and the true Ninja world. He told me about

Yori and Deidara of the Stone. He told me about Kazue and Kankuro's

romance before Deidara. He told me everything.

"Wow, they were amazing...,"

"So are you, Little Yuki," Sasori smiled. "But the Akatsuki is after

you too. There is one man named Uchiha Madara who is still alive and

in the Akatsuki. Only two original Akatsuki stand today. Me and

Madara. He wants you for your abilites. You don't want to end up like

Kazue,"

"Is that why you keep me in this house?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the reason,"

"Sasori-Senpai! I want to go out in the real world! I can fend for

myself!"

Sasori paused.

"You're just like Deidara you know...so persistent...," Sasori looked

me in the eyes. "I will let you into the real world but don't die

young like he did,"

Senpai was worried as hell when I told him I was going to go explore

the world. He decicded to come along.

"The closes place is the Leaf Village," Sasori said.

"You would know, old man, hm," I said.

"Don't say 'hm' after your sentences,"

"Why not?"

"Just don't develop such a habit,"

We set out. We walked most of the way. Sasori-Senpai was careful not

to let any of our Chakra to be sensed. We walked into a forest.

So...beautiful...

I had never been inside the forest, Sasori-Senpai hadn't let me. It

was art it's self. Natural beauty. The trees made sunlight streak down

and you could see the dust particles in the air. The ground wasn't

wood or marble but it was the tree roots that you would have to walk on.

The air began to feel moist and wet. We were about to come across a

body of water. Sasori-Senpai spoke.

"This is where I met Deidara. He was 11, traveling on his own,

escaping his village," Sasori laughed. "He was bathing in the river,"

Senpai pushed back a bunch of trees and let me enter first. My eyes

widdened. A waterfall was pouring over a cliff and we stood at the top

of that cliff, the river stood before me. I had never seen something

like this before, I only heard of them in Sasori's stories.

"The Leaf Village is only a few miles away. I thought I would just

show you the waterfall since you've never seen a waterfall before,"

We entered the Leaf Village. Everything was so bright and happy. I'd

never imagine Senpai living amongst people like this. They smiled and

laughed like they had never been in battle before. I had never

interated with people, only Senpai. I looked up at the mountain that

over looked the village. Faces were craved into the stone. Sasori had

told me they were the great Hokages of the Leaf. Kings who ruled over

the land at one point. He told me about five Hokages, but 7 faces were

craved into the stone. There was the First Hokage, the Second, The

Third. Then The Fourth. And Senpai said the recent one had been

Tsunade one of the three Sanin. Then next to her face was a boy's face

who had spiky brown hair and a cape. Then the last one was...

"Uzumaki Naruto...," Sasori said. "He's...the new Hokage. Crazy kid...,"

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Akatsuki hunted him down for the 9 Tails' power," Sasori said. "I

nearly fought him, but Deidara took over,"

"Wow...how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was...safe. That boy should be about 33 now,"

I looked back up at the stone and I realized Naruto was the only one

up there with a grin on his face. The other Hokages looked stern.

"I wanna meet him Sasori-Senpai!" I said excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll see him around, he isn't an indoors person," Senpai

laughed.

We walked around. Everyone was so intresting and nice! Then I bumped

into a boy with spiky blonde hair, much like the Hokage's.

"Oh, sorry," I said shyly.

"Hey, it's no problem, I've never seen you around. Are you visiting?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Jiriya of the Leaf. What's your name?"

"Hino Yuki," I said.

"No title, huh? Don't worry, we like travelers," he grined.

"Are you the son of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hehe, yeah, it's no big deal," he said modestly. "My Dad is pretty

much a loudmouth,"

I laughed. Senpai smiled at him and for some reason Jiriya shivered.

Then his eyes widdened.

"Y-You're Sasori of the Red Sand!" Jiriya exclaimed. "My Father and

Mother would want to see you again...but not as an enemy...,"

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" I looked at Sasori with a surprised

expression. "You were THAT famous?"

"Of course...," Sasori said to Jiriya. "I'd love to meet them again,"

So that's how I ended up in the Hokage's office. Sasori and Naruto

just stared at eachother for a moment. I looked at Naruto. He had

spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and baby cheeks. He looked more

like a 19 year old than a 33 year old.

"SASORI-SAMMMA!" Naruto shouted.

I jumped and even Sasori winced. Naruto hugged Sasori tightly. I was

surprised. No one ever touched Senpai like that.

"I completely forgive you about Gaara-Chan. It wasn't your fault that

the Akatsuki needed him. And...," Naruto grinned. "I understand you

now," he looked at me. "And this...is...,"

Naruto's eyes widdened.

"Is this...?"

"Yes, it is," Senpai said.

"Oh my god! You're Hino Yuki! I knew your Mother! She was a friend of

mine!" Naruto said to me.

Next thing you know, he has me wrapped in a hug. He was so warm. I had

never hugged a man before, it made me blush. Senpai looked at me

excusingly. I looked at my feet.

"Ooo! She was so pretty! Just like you! But you have your Father's

smile and his blonde hair. But your Mother's eyes and face!"

This made him hug me even tighter. I couldn't breath.

"Um...I-I never knew my Mother...N-Naruto...-Chan...,"

"She called my Naruto-Chan! She's so cute!"

"Alright Naruto, let her breathe," a woman said.

She had shoulder length pink hair, emerald eyes, and a really pretty

smile. She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and he looked over at

her. That look...in his eyes...it was love. It brought tears to my

eyes. He looked at her with loving eyes, like he cared for her, he'd

do anything for her. I could see all that in his eyes. He smiled at

her and let go of me.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," he said.

It seems he calmed down and she looked over at Sasori.

"Sasori...of the Red Sand,"

"Sakura, it seems you're all grown up," Senpai said.

"You haven't changed at all," she laughed. "To think I fought you...,"

"Who won?" I asked curiously.

"I did, but I just barely made it out. You have a tough Godfather

there. I needed help from his Grandmother to take him down," Sakura

smiled. "But he's still alive today and we're all friends since he has

broken away from the Akatsuki. He's an ally,"

"That's intresting, he's never told me any of this before," I said.

"Now you...your Mother and Father were both really strong. You have

the potential to beat Sasori and the Akatsuki all on your own," Sakura

smiled.

"Don't give the child any ideas," Sasori said.

"I remember when I was her age," Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to

Naruto. "That fool was falling in love with me at the time,"

"Ah! But you're so pretty Sakura-Chan! And you must've liked me back

because we're married, now!"

"No, you seemed more of an annoyance,"

Many people I had heard about from stories Senpai told lived here in

the Leaf Village. Like Hatake Kakashi, I often saw him on someone's

roof reading a book. And I usually saw the kids of the Great Ninjas.

How easy it was to spot them. They looked of their parents. But

Kakashi seemed to be alone most of the time. There was one boy who

looked of an Anbu Black Op. Maybe he was the son of one. I heard his

name was Sai. Although, Sasori said he was 31, it was hard to believe.

I looked back up at the roof where Kakashi sat, someone had joined

him. That person was Yamato. I had heard many stories from Sasori

about him too.

"It's time we left for the Sand Village," Sasori said.

"Why the Sand? Why not the Mist?"

"Sand is closer and your Mother orginated from the Sand...so did I.

I'm not sure if they'll be happy to see me,"

The Sand Village looked so lonesome.

The people weren't that friendly etheir. The kids were playful but

when I walked down the Sand's Main street, the adults closed their

doors on Sasori and I with a scowl. Maybe Sasori wasn't welcomed here

afterall. But I saw that some adults looked directly at me with hatred

in their eyes. I shivered.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked.

"I'm fine. Will we be meeting the Kazekage?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will be a very friendly conversation.

Deidara had exterminated the Stone Village. But after he died, with

the help of the Suna, the Sand, it was rebuilt. The Kazekage now not

only rules the Suna but also the Stone. And Deidara had nearly killed

their Kazekage,"

"He's Gaara no Suna (*Gaara of the Sand)...so he must be 31 now. Isn't

he a little too young to be ruling not one, but two Villages? That is

something that was never before done, he was only 15 when he was put

in charge of Suna (*Sand),"

"Don't mention that around him. He gets upset. The other Kages say

that, too. He's smart for a 31 year old, it seems as if he's my age.

These people aren't really friendly to me because I killed their 3rd

Kazekage for my Puppetry. My own student turned agaisnt me, I wouldn't

be suprised if he were with Gaara. And Deidara was also known as an

enemy, he crushed the Stone, he could do it again. Then...there was

your Mother, she left the Suna for evil purposes, she was sent on a

mission and never came back and ended up attacking her own Village.

You aren't welcomed here etheir,"

I sighed and looked up at the Main Building and I saw the Kazekage. He

sat in front of a wide window staring down at us. He looked alot like

Senpai only Gaara had aqua colored eyes and signs of a Tailed Beast

Host. Dark circles surounded his eyes. He had once carried the One

Tailed Beast but Akatsuki wipped it away, nearly killing him. His red

hair looked softer than Sasori's. But Sasori looked much wiser.

Lord Gaara must be in his office and I noticed next to him was an Anbu

Black Op. According to his body shape he was a man, he was taller than

Gaara, maybe a year or two older. He wore a cat Anbu mask and the

black Anbu uniform. I wondered who it was. I stared into the eye holes

of his mask. I couldn't see his eyes, but for a moment, I thought I

saw him blink. Sasori and I entered the building.

The Kazekage stared intently on Senpai. While the Anbu stared at me. I

wished I could see the expression on his face. Then again, I wouldn't

be able to read his face. He's an Anbu.

"Kankuro, show some respect to your former Sensei, take off your

mask," Gaara said.

The Anbu took off his mask. He was Kankuro no Suna, the elder brother

of the Kazekage. Kankuro looked nothing of his brother but was as good

looking as him. He had dark eyes and brown hair that hung over his

face. His eyes were still on me and I felt myself blush. This was

Senpai's former student. I guess all Senpai's student were sexy.

"Don't stare, Yuki, it's rude," Senpai said.

I found myself looking at my feet. Kankuro smirked.

"She's just like her Mother," Kankuro said.

"Of course she is, almost as beautiful as her, too," Gaara said. "Why

are you here Sasori? Why have you decided to come back for a visit?"

"What? I cannot visit my own Village?My dead Grandmother would surely

be happy to see me with you people, today. She saved your life, didn't

she?" Sasori said.

"The Anbu of the Suna will be watching you very closely, I would like

you to know that," Gaara said, he turned around to look at his

Village. "There is also something I want you to know...,"

"And what is that?" Sasori Senpai asked.

"Deidara of the Stone...is alive. Sasuke didn't take the time to kill

him throughly, his body was never found and there was no trace of his

blood. An Anbu just recently spotted him on the outskirts of the Ninja

countries. The Anbu tried to kill him, Deidara killed him first, it

was a good thing there was a back-up Anbu,"

"Deidara...is alive...?" Sasori's eyes widdened.

Kankuro nodded and Gaara looked at his hands.

"Yuki no longer belongs to you, Sasori. Akatsuki is searching for her.

Give her back to Deidara, she'll be more protected...,"

"Don't speak that nonsense. I can defend her better than Deidara can.

Deidara doesn't have the right to have her," Senpai said.

"Excuse me...," I said queitly. "But I don't understand...what does

Deidara have to do with me? I've lived with Sasori Senpai all my life

and he's taken care of me. I don't remember seeing Deidara. His life

and my life aren't connected anyhow, if he were alive, why hasn't he

come looking for me? If he had once taken care of me and wasn't dead,

he would want me back...wouldn't he? I think...Sasori is the person I

should be with,"

"Do you know what Deidara's last name is...Yuki?" Kankuro asked.

"N-no...,"

"Queit Kankuro, she isn't to know...," Gaara said.

"She should know! It concerns her! His full name is Hino Deidara of

the Village Hidden in the Stone, no (*no means of) Kekkei Genkkei, no

Akatsuki, no Bomb Society," Kankuro told me. "You are Hino Yuki no

Hino Deidara no Aidou Kazue,"

My heart thumped in my chest...I am the daughter...of Deidara and

Kazue? My eyes widdened, why hadn't Senpai told me? Why hadn't he

taught me any Jutsu, or how to defend myself? If I was so gifted, why

was he keeping it from me?

I felt Sasori wrap me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he said under his breath.

And this, was when everything would change. For the first time, I

pushed Senpai away. I came up to the Kazekage and slammed my hand on

the table.

"Why was I not to know this? Why was this kept from me? I have the

right to know who my Father and Mother is! And it makes it worse that

my Father is still alive!" I yelled.

"She has Naruto's anger in her too," Gaara told Kankuro. "Anyway," he

looked at me. "It was safer for you not to know. But I guess since

it's been 15 years, you may be mature enough to know this information,"

I clentched my teeth. This guy wasn't going to tell me anything. I

turned to Kankuro.

"You. You know about my Mother and Father. Tell me what you know,"

Kankuro paused then sighed.

"I was once in love...with your Mother. She loved me back. We loved

eachother for a long time, months, then Deidara took her. She changed

into a different person and fell in love with him instead. Kazue was

constantly seeking revenge on the people who hurt her, that was her

drive...that's pretty much all I know,"

This guy knew my Mother personally. No wonder he was staring at me.

"I want to meet Akatsuki," I said.

"You can't. It's too dangerous, Madara will collect you," Sasori said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to defend me, since you're so confident," I

snapped at him.

"Yuki, get a hold of yourself. Don't let your emotions out of control,

that was your Father's weakness," Sasori said. "If you want. To meet

Akatsuki, you will have to train with the best Ninja out there. Of

course, if Deidara is alive, I'm sure some other Akatsuki members are

alive...maybe... Konan,"

"Why would you suggest Konan, she lived only for Pein," Gaara said.

"Konan is nothing now,"

"But she still knows Jutsu," I said. "I can learn from her. I can

learn how to mold Chakra to my own will. Then I will be able to use

Kekkei Genkki and Crystal Style and...,"

At that moment my eyes burned like hell. I put my hands on my eyes and

screamed. This pain was greater than anything I've ever felt, this was

more than just an eye irration. I heard someone else's voice.

"Hehe, looks like this one will be taking my place in the Akatsuki

when I'm dead," a man's voice said.

I tried my best to open my eyes and look around. My eyes were bleeding

so it looked as if I was crying blood. My vision was blurry with red.

The Sharingan...has awakened. My eyes met a man with an orange mask

and a Sharingan. Uchiha...Madara.

"She should be Uchiha Yuki," Madara chuckled. "Deidara will be

surprised that his child has Sharingan,"

Madara sat on the window sill of the Kazekage's office, he was

watching...the whole time. Sasori stood protectivly in front of me and

Kankuro in front of Gaara. Madara laughed.

"I assume you're here to collect Yuki, Madara," Gaara said.

"Please, call me Tobi. I only allow the strong Ninja to call me by my

proper name. And I'm not here to collect her yet. I just want to talk

to her. If I wanted to take her now, I would have Sasuke or Tsuki come

with me,"

"Tsuki...how is she?" Sasori asked.

"She's a real beauty. Took Pein's place. I didn't think she'd be so

strong. Well, after Itachi died, she tried to kill Sasuke. Soon she

joined forces with him, understanding his sitation," Tobi said. "I

might as well give you the names of the new Akatsuki. Tsuki, Suigetsu,

Haru, Kirou, Sasuke, Kei, Kaname, Iruma, and me...there's one space

left...for Yuki,"

I opened my eyes completely. They stopped burning. I felt the warmth

of the Sharingan fill my eyelids. I looked into Tobi/Madara's eyes. I

was suddenly pressed into a Genjutsu. It was only Tobi and I in the

middle of nothingness. We sat on a blue cube surounded by darkness. He

removed his mask. How handsome he was. I blinked a couple times.

Madara smiled at me.

"I knew your Mother, too. She was suprised by my apperance, like you

are right now,"

Wasn't Madara 160 or something? Maybe he was a puppet, like Sasori

Senpai. Or maybe it was all part of the Genjutsu. I reached out for

him and he took my hand with his gloved ones. His touch was

electrifying.

"Your Sharingan has awakened, love. You are now a full fledged Uchiha,

unlike your Mother. Who turned out to be a disgrace to the Uchiha clan,"

"W-what did she do?"

"She hadn't accepted her fate. She asked Deidara to make Kekkei Genkki

to keep her Sharingan from awakening. He worked night and day, until

he made the ultimate antidote. He did everything for your Mother,

Yuki. He's looking for you, you know. But I got you first,"

I couldn't move, his gaze was intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around

me and pulled me to him. He sat me on his lap. I couldn't get away,

something was forcing me down.

"You're weaker than your Mother," he whispered in my ear.

I found him kissing my ear, moving to my cheek and soon to my mouth.

I'm weaker...it's all Senpai's fault. My first kiss...was going to be

with this old man! I activated my Sharingan and took my anger and

hatred out on Madara.

"Of course I'm weaker! It's all Sasori's fault! I refuse to be victim

any longer you bastard! Motherfucker, I WILL kill you, I WILL meet my

Father, and I WON'T fall for your tricks!"

To my suprise my Sharingan retaliated to Madara's. He started to back

off but then he forced a smile.

"So, you figured out Genjutsu in that short amount of time. Your

Sharingan may be better than mine,"

He didn't move. Good. I had taken over his own Genjutsu.

"I take back you being weaker than Kazue. You're 20 times stronger.

She couldn't fight this off at all. Only Itachi... only Itachi could

fight me off. He protected your grandmother and Mother from me. Not to

mention Sasuke,"

At that moment I broke the Genjutsu. My head began to spin since I was

coming back into reality. I didn't want to hear Madara's crap. I found

myself opening my eyes and I was in Gaara's arms, protected by a sand

shield. I had fainted from the Genjutsu.

"How long was I out?...45 minutes?" I asked.

"Try 30 seconds," Kankuro said. "But I'm sure the Genjutsu played with

time,"

When the sand shield went down. Madara had disappeared. My only hope

was Konan, she would have to teach me Chakra molding. It was the only

way.

Konan was a young woman, probably in her late 20s. Although her

soulmate had passed away not to long ago. She was a strong person, not

just a former Akatsuki house maid.

"Ah, Sasori. I haven't seen you in a long time. Rumor had it that you

were killed by Haruno Sakura and Lady Chiyo," Konan said.

She lived in the old abanoned Akatsuki hideout, that was discovered

not to long ago. It was an old temple that the monks had abondoned to

escape an enemy. It was really quite beautiful.

She sat on the high chair that Pein once sat in, when he was alive. I

could almost feel the hurt in her heart. She had given up on

everything, she was the only one from her team left.

"Get your facts straight, Konan. She's now Uzmaki Sakura and even has

a child," Sasori said.

"Oh...well, I've been misinformed dozens of times. Espiecally back

when Deidara was around, they always made fun of him. I also heard a

rumor that he was alive,"

"He is. And this...,"

Sasori gentlely pushed me foward by my waist.

"Is his daughter," Sasori said.

"She did look familar. Kazue and Deidara's child, am I right? She's so

very beautiful. And her eyes...the Sharingan I believe. Tell me child,

have you met your Father?"

"No, I haven't," I said.

"Well, he is an amazing man. The second youngest in the Akatsuki. Next

to your Mother. He was also very charming. You have his smile, his

smirk. He was sexy like that," Konan laughed. "I miss him. But he was

shy too,"

"Yeah, my Dad," I laughed. "It's unbelieveable that someone like that

is my Father. I always considered Sasori my Dad,"

"But Danna Sasori...he isn't really Father material etheir. Your own

Aunt considered him sexy. But this was when he was 100 or so," Konan

laughed.

"Mika thought all of the Akatsuki were attractive," Sasori pointed

out. "But she made love to Hidan didn't she? They have a child of

their own,"

"Yes, they have passed away and their son, Iruma, has joined Madara's

version of Akatsuki. He's all over Jashin, just like his Father but

has his Mother's stunning looks. Not that Hidan was ugly," Konan said.

"Anyway, Sasori, why have you brought this child before me?"

"She...is determined to be Ninja. Yuki wants you as a master," Senpai

said, looking at his feet.

Konan's smile turned into a frown. She spoke.

"Ninja? Why would she want to be Ninja?" she looked at me. "A Ninja's

life is like a cancer, it slowly breaks down your connections to the

world. You live only to fight and reproduce. You have the choice to

leave right now and live a happy life with Sasori as your Godfather.

Look what has happened to me. I have no one, I lost everyone to the

Ninja world. But if you really want this horrid life, then I can't

deny you, you are Deidara's daughter afterall. But choose wisely,"

The Ninja world couldn't be that bad. Sasori made it through 130

years. Madara made it 78 years. And I'll make it 190 years, I knew I

would. My Father was still out there, I couldn't leave him when I knew

where he was.

"I choose Ninja," I said boldly.

"Alright," Konan sighed. "As you wish,"

Two years didn't go by quickly. Constant training and running kept me

up at night. Konan was a person with no mercy when it came to

training. Sasori watched through these past 24 months with a grimace

on his face.

He'd done all he could to protect me. But that was all over now. He

couldn't protect me forever. One day, he pulled me away from training

and pulled me into his arms.

"Yuki, you don't have to do this. I love you too much to see you get

hurt like this,"

Love? Sasori never said he loved me. I knew he cared for me, but the

word love never slipped from his mouth. I shook my head.

"I have to...I need to...," I said.

"Just like your Mother," Sasori chuckled.

And he let me go back to training with Konan. The first year of

training was the basics and the teachings of the Ninja world. I had

learned about Akatsuki. I had learned about Pein, Konan herself,

Uchiha Madara of the Uchiha Clan and Ultimate Sharingan, Sasori of the

Red Sand, Deidara of the Stone Village and Kekkei Genkki, Kisame of

the Great Sharkskin Sword and the 3rd Greatst Ninja Swordsman, Itachi

of the Uchiha Clan, Zetsu of the Grass Village, Hidan of the Jashin,

and Kakuzu of the Grass.

I found Itachi's history the most intresting. Hidan's history was with

sadness and alot of sorrow. Itachi's history showed both how the Ninja

world was about peace and saciface. But who would saciface their honor

and life just for the sake of a village? It was insane, it was Itachi.

According to Konan, before Itachi had died only 4 people knew the

truth about Itachi, The Two Elder of the Leaf. The 3rd Hokage. And

Tsuki, when she turned 17. A year later, Itachi was killed by Uchiha

Sasuke. This happened when I was 4, and I had no idea about it. It's

amazing how much Sasori kept from me.

It was hard for me to even call him Senpai anymore.

Year 2 was about Jutsu. I learned to mold Chakra and use my Fireball

Jutsu. Including the very rare Crystal Jutsu. In the process, we found

out I had three Chakra Natures. Fire, Earth and the very rare Crystal.

I got Fire from the Uchiha. Earth from my Father. And Crystal from my

Mother. Then, there was two people that I needed to find to master

Sharingan.

"I need Uchiha Sasuke and Madara," I said to Sasori.

"Why them? Why not Hatake Kakashi?"

"Kakashi isn't Uchiha, an he hasn't mastered Sharingan,"

"You've been getting alot of your Father's attitude lately," Sasori

sighed. "But it seems I don't have control over you anymore. I'm

nothing but a helpless old man at this point. I haven't fought in

years, so if you want to give yourself over to Akatsuki, I can't save

you,"

"I don't need to be saved," I said.

I nodded to Konan Sensei and Sasori as I headed out on my own to the

Akatsuki hideout. I wore my Mother's old Sand Village headband on my

head, which Konan took after my Mother died. My headband was not on my

forhead but layed on the top of my head and tied back in a hair

headband style, letting my bangs fall foward. The idea was orginally

Sakura's, but I felt the style suited me. My Mother often hid her

headband. Since my Kekkei Genkki was beginning to release from my

Chakra stream, my hair became an odd color. Orange. The color of

Madara's mask, the color of Yaohki's hair. The reason for this color

to be my hair color is because of my odd mixture of Crystal style and

Kekkei Genkki. Not to mention the Uchiha blood running through ny

veins. I had let my hair grown long. If I were to be a Ninja, I could

use it for something, I could use it as a Ninja tool. It was bright

and easy to spot. Although I hated it, I thought it was the ugliest

thing seen. Sasori on the other hand, touched my hair all the time and

loved it.

Before I left, Sasori came to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good luck, Yuki. Don't let anyone take advantage of you, alright?

Please take care of yourself, I don't want to find out Madara has you

constantly in Genjutsu. Please forgive me for keeping you from fate. I

love you,"

"Don't worry so much, Senpai. I'll be fine. Of course I forgive you,"

I smiled. "I love you, too,"

The traveling from the old Akatsuki hideout to the new one wasn't that

long. A day long, really. I didn't need to rest. I was close, too

close. It was the old Uchiha castle in the Wind country. It was made

in 1825. Before even Madara was born, before he even founded the Leaf

Village. The Wind village didn't have many trees, so it was hard to

stay hidden. I tried to say in the vegetation of the desert but I was

easily found...by excatly who I was looking for. He sped in front of

me and caught me by surprise. I bumped into him. He pulled out his

sword.

"What is it you want? Depending on your answer I will decide wheather

or not to kill you," Uchiha Sasuke said.

"Woah, calm down, I'm not here to hurt anyone," I said.

I realized that this guy was my second cousin. He was supposed to be

family to me. Tobi was my third cousin.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hino Yuki no Hino Deidara no Aidou Kazue," I said with a little pride

in my voice, oh, but there was more. "No Crystal Style, no Sharingan,

no Kekkei Genkki,"

"You are a powerful young girl. I guess this is why Madara wants you

so bad," Sasuke said, putting his sword away.

He was a very handsome man, too. How many handsome men am I going to

come across?

"I am actually here for Madara," I said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I want to join Akatsuki," I said.

Sasuke and I stood in the middle of the ballroom in the Uchiha grand

castle. So much about the Akatsuki had changed.

The members sat in speical seats on the sides of the ballroom. Tsuki

sat on the throne. Tsuki had even more beauty than Konan did. Her hair

was a lighter color than Konan's, an aqua color. Her eyes were a dark

gray, almost black. I noticed she had a thing for chains. All over her

clothing was 4 huge chains. Two twisted around her arms, 1 around one

of her legs and 1 around her waist. Her clothes were all black and her

waist was exposed, over it, she wore the Akatsuki cloak. She was so

beautiful. The first on the left was Madara. Then there was The Aidou

twins, Haru and Kirou. Two more handsome men. In fact all the men here

were beautiful. The twins had beautiful gold eyes with specks of brown

and full heads light brown hair. Then there was Suigetsu, one of the

Great Swordsmen. He obtained both the Zabuza sword and the Great

Sharkskin Sword. He had bright blue eyes and silver hair that hung to

his shoulders. Then came Kei, Kei was also known as one of the Great

Swordsmen and was able to use Mist Village Jutsu without someone

teaching him. He had a gift. Kei had black hair that hung a bit over

his eyes, but stayed above his neck, he also had bright blue eyes,

like Suigetsu. On the right was Kaname. A queit type and the best Anbu

of all the villages, he knew everything there was to know, he knew

about me, he knew all the Ninja ranks in the world, he knew where

Sasori had hidden, he knew where my Father was, everything. He had

brown hai that completely covered his eyes and, if I looked closely, I

could tell he had green eyes. And there were three seats empty, one

was to be mine, the other was for Sasuke and the last one was a mystery.

"Where is Iruma?" Tsuki asked. "He isn't to miss this meeting,"

Suigetsu sighed and got up.

"I'll get him,"

He left. Then moments later, I heard yelling.

"GET THE HELL UP, IRUMA! TSUKI IS GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I heard

Suigetsu scream.

"Dude, just let me sleep," I heard a man sleepily say.

"ITS 4 IN THE AFTERNOON RETARD!"

Then, after more cussing and screaming, Suigetsu came back, clutching

a young man by the collar of his shirt. I guessed it was Iruma. I felt

myself blush. Iruma had the same color eyes as the twins only

brighter. His hair was a red brownish color that was messy and went

down his neck. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily. Then he yawned, exposing

cute little short fangs. These fangs were one of the gifts of Jashin,

rather than eating he drank blood, much like a vampire, but he didn't

lust for blood like one. He wore his PJs, which was an over sized

black shirt with sleeves and baggy pants that made it hard for him to

walk. He made even that look cute. Then he saw me, his eyes just

slightly widdened.

"Whose that?" he asked.

"It's Hino Yuki, you know, the girl we've been trying to hunt for

years. Don't you ever pay attention in meetings?" Kirou asked.

"No, he's always asleep," Haru said, then he looked at Iruma. "Isn't

that right, Sleeping Beauty?"

Haru and Kirou chuckled. Iruma rolled his eyes lazily and sat down in

his seat. I noticed that Sasuke had left my side and sat in his chair.

"Oho! It looks like you have compition in the beauty department Tsuki-

Chan!" Kei said.

"That's a lie, Kei. Everyone knows that Tsuki is the most beautiful

woman who ever lived," Haru said dreamily.

"Maybe for you," Kirou grumbled. "But to be honest, I think Tsuki and

Yuki are equally beautiful,"

"Can we stop talking about how pretty they are and get down to

business? I want to go back to sleep," Iruma sighed.

"How are we to get down to business if you aren't wearing your cloak.

We told you millions of times that you must wear a cloak. You're lucky

Pein is dead, if he were alive, he'd punish you, just like he did to

Deidara,"

"Talking about Deidara...," Tsuki said. "We can start talking to Hino

Yuki. Now, Yuki, we all knew your Mother and Father as children, for

the exception of Iruma, he's only 18. The Akatsuki has decided you'd

be the last addtion to the organization. You have Crystal Style,

Sharingan, Fire Chakra Nature, and Kekkei Genkki. Some of the most

rare Chakras lay in your body, we are honored to add you to the

Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is the beginning of a new peaceful world. As

you know Akatsuki means "dawn" or "daybreak" as in the beginning. The

people in this organization are the best of the best, we want a non-

violent world. We don't want lives to be taken by The Great Ninja

Wars. As long as the Ninja way lives, people will die, everyone will

die, we will stop that, that is our purpose-"

"May I speak?" Iruma said, raising his hand up in a sleepy fashion.

"Iruma...you never talk," Suigetsu said.

"Yes, he's usually in his own little world," Sasuke said.

"Yes...you may speak, Iruma," Tsuki nodded.

"Akatsuki is about self sacriface also. Fear is caused by pain, pain

is caused by war, war is caused by hatred and hatred is caused by love

and peace. We must sacriface our peace to block hatred from love. That

is Akatsuki. Akatsuki is to bring us a new world. You must be willing

to give yourself over to this world, for this one purpose, on a whim.

Like your Father did. If you are too afraid, you are scum and you

don't deserve the honor of being Akatsuki," Iruma said, his dark hair

hanging over his eyes.

"Don't tell her that, Iruma," Kaname said. "Like Tsuki said, only the

best of the best can get in. Only the best of the best understand the

Ninja World's sitation,"

"No, Iruma is right. You are scum if you are afriad," Tsuki said.

"Well, I'm not afriad. I'm not afriad to stand up to hatred. Hatred is

something that cannot be stopped, by why not die trying? We could

suceed in this. We may just be the new gods of this world," I said.

I couldn't believe those words slipped from my mouth. How easy it was

to say them. It was something that came from my thoughts, something

I've been meaning to say. Suddenly, Iruma stood up.

"Alright, it's settled, she's joining, I'm going back to sleep," Iruma

yawned.

"No, Iruma, I order you to escort

Ms. Hino to her room, the one next to yours," Madara said.

"That isn't fair," Iruma winced. "What if I say I'll rape her?"

"What?" I said.

"You wouldn't, your too lazy to do that. And your heart is too pure,"

Madara said.

"Whatever you say, Senpai," Iruma said, gentely taking my hand and

leading me up the stairs.

He was such a gentleman. He gave me a sweet smile, he was suddenly

wide awake.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hino. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You don't

need to fear me,"

At this point we were already walking down the hallway, out of sight.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me," I said pulling my hand away.

"Oh yeah? You want to bet?"

"I think I'll pass," I said.

He laughed.

"As you can see, Uncle Haru and Uncle Kirou like to make fun of my

sleeping habits. And...you're my cousin,"

"Distant," I pointed out.

"Yeah, my Mom, and Uncles were adopted, so we share no blood,"

We approched my room and he yawned again. His sleepy deminor

returning. His yawn exposed his little fangs, again. And curiousity

got the better of me. I reached out to him and I touched one with my

finger tip, then quickly pulled away. I had excedently pricked my

finger on it. Iruma licked his lips.

"Mmm, your blood tastes good. Sour, I like that,"

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"I don't drink a lot of blood, that's why I'm usually so tired, it's

my fuel. But no one is willing to be bitten by a Jashin," he sighed.

"But...Jashins don't lust for blood...do they?"

"No, we don't, but we sleep alot, depending on which gifts were given.

I have my Father's gift: 'Any type of affection toward the opposite

sex is the result of horrifing images toward that sex.' Then, I have

these," he pointed to his fangs. "Their good for fighting, for ripping

and killing. But you probably wouldn't want to hear that,"

"No...I think it's intresting,"

"You really think so?" he smirked. "Well, if you get to touch

something of mine, I get to touch something of yours,"

He came closer to me. TOUCH something? I got goosebumps. What excatly

did he want to touch? I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to god that

he didn't want anything inapporiate. But then I felt him running his

hands through my hair.

"You have beautiful hair," he said, smiling. "I told you I wouldn't

hurt you, didn't I?"

"I-I just assumed...," I didn't finsh my sentence. My words faded away.

He kept running his hands through my hair.

"Well, I'll be going to bed. Your room is the door on the right side

of mine. I hope you find everything to your liking. It was your

Father's room afterall," Iruma said, walking away.

He disappeared into his room, shuting the door behind him. I gentely

opened the door to my room. It was a royal room...a royal mess.

Deidara was a messy man. I looked around. Sheet music for the flute,

oboe, piano, harp and cello were spread out across the floor. All had

writings on them, my Father's notes, his sudden thoughts, and tips on

music. In the corner of the room sat a piano, a harp, and a cello. I

reached into my pocket and pulled out my flute. The one I played when

I was feeling lonely or bored. The one Senpai made for me and carved

my name in the back. I set it down on the piano. There was a king

sized bed with the Uchiha sign stiched in the sheets, I was Uchiha

afterall, it didn't bother me, but it probably bothered Deidara. I

looked under the bed and found many books in mint condition. But there

was one titled: 'Kekkei Genkki C Planned Chakras' in Deidara's hand

writing. I took it and opened it up on my lap. Inside was diagrams and

drawings and notes of the Kekkei Genkki C attacks he was famous for.

All created by him. C0, C1, C2, C3, C4, even the unfinshed C5 was in

here. All the information laid in this book was about how to use

Chakra to control Kekkei Genkki, how to make his attacks, how to use

the attacks, how to create new attacks and how they all worked. I

closed the book and looked at what he wrote on the back: 'For Yuki.

I'm sorry.'

Sorry for what? What was there to be sorry for? It only made me want

to find him faster. I put the book down on the bed and sat down by the

harp and looked at the sheet music he had last played years ago. It

was a fast piece. The way I liked it. I placed my hands on the strings

and began playing. Oh how I missed the harp, I hadn't played in a

while. Alumina...that's what the song's name was. I played letting my

fingers naturally graze the strings. I closed my eyes. I had played

this song before...so long ago. I began to sing.

"Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o

Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru.

Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite

Iranai mono wa subete suteta

Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite.

Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite

Gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo

Afureru shoudou osaekirenai

Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara.

'Itsuwari' 'Osore' 'Kyoshoku' 'Urei'

Samazama na negateibu ni

Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai

Kodoku mo shiranu," I sang.

(Translation: A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time

I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's

memories.

I had a dream that no one else could have and I threw away everything

that I didn't need

Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest.

Even if I'm still in the rift between reality and ideals and my feet

are bound by shackles of sacrifice

My overflowing impulse isn't fully repressed because I have a heart

that yearns powerfully.

'Pretense' 'Fear' 'Vanity' 'Grief'; I won't be weak enough

To be apprehended by the various negative things; I'm a Trickster who

doesn't know loneliness.)

I stopped playing and sighed. How ironic. This piece was about

sacriface? Then I remembered...Sasori had sung this to me at night as

a lullaby. As a baby he rocked me in his arms and etheir hummed or

sang in a soft voice to me these lyrics. Did he know this song...by my

Father. I began to play again but when I opened my mouth to sing, I

heard a man sing instead. I looked up, in the doorway stood Iruma

again. He had such a beautiful voice.

"Yozora o tsukisasu biru no mure

Hoshi nado mienai sora miage

'Mayoi wa nai ka' to Jibun ni toikakeru

Kono machijuu afureru mono ni mamire

Utsutsu o nukasu you na koto wa nai

Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de

Kono te ni tsukamu mono o mitai kara.

Mabuta o toji ishiki no umi ni ukande

Omoiegaku Risou o te ni suru sono toki o.

Kagiri aru 'sei' o kono yo ni uke

Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii

Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono

'Jibun jishin' to iu na no kesshou e.

Kireigoto o tsukitoosu koto

Itsuka fakuto e kawaru

Katakuna ni shinjitsuzuketai

Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o

Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru," he sang in such a

velvety voice.

(*Translation:

The groups of buildings that pierce the night sky, I look up at the

air in which stars and such are invisible

And ask myself, "Won't I be lost?"

Things like being smeared by those who overflow in this entire city or

being infatuated won't happen to me

Because at the end of the road that connects to the future, I want to

see something that'll grab onto my hand

I close my eyes and it surfaces in my sea of consciousness: the moment

when I'll get the ideal that I'd pictured

To merely receive limited "life" in this world and rot away is

equal to being stupid

Go toward that which no one else can have- the crystal known as "my

oneself"

Piercing through the whitewash will turn into the truth someday

I want to keep believing in it stubbornly; It's just my faith. The

absolute truth.

A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time

I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's

memories.)

I couldn't help but play the harp while he sang the song. As the song

finshed, he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I heard you singing and I just couldn't help myself. As a

baby, Madara sang that song to me. He said everyone who was in the

Akatsuki and the new Akatsuki knew it. I had a feeling Sasori already

taught it to you," Iruma said. "You have musical talent,"

"Thank you," I said. "I thought you said you were going to sleep,"

"Sleep can wait," he shrugged.

He walked in the room and opened the closet. He pulled out an Akatsuki

cloak.

"This was to be your Mother's. But it's yours now," he said handing it

to me and smirked. "Kei felt he needed to customize it for you,"

I took the cloak, it wasn't much of a cloak anymore. It was short, up

to my upper theighs with ruffles. I shook my head.

"My legs are going to freeze!" I said.

"I think all the Akatsuki wants you to expose your legs, Yuki," Iruma

smiled. "I know I want you to,"

A horrible night it was. It was storming and raining all night. The

thunder rumbeled in my ears. I covered my face with my pillow. I

didn't want to see lightning. It only reminded me I was an Earth user,

and that Lightening can easily kill an Earth user. I was reminded of

Chidori. That dangerous jutsu used by Uchiha Sasuke...he was in the

same place as I was. He could kill me with the Lightening, like he had

almost killed Deidara with it. Before I had gone to sleep, Madara had

told me about the death of my Father, how he was supposed to die. I

saw it all through Madara's eyes, with his own Genjutsu.

Sasuke's Chidori had penitrated Deidara's chest. Deidara had coughed

up blood and Sasuke's Chidori Chakra reached to Deidara's entire body.

Blood leaked from every vein in his body. Every cell was dieing and

so, as to not be defeated, Deidara used Kekkei Genkki on Sasuke, only

the Kekkei Genkki injured Sasuke and it seemed it killed Deidara.

Lightning struck and it brighted the room with a deadly flash. I

squeezed my eyes shut. Sasuke could do that same to me if he

wanted...he could...he could kill me. He could rip my skin apart with

Lightning Style, like how Lightning rips the Earth.

I screamed as the Lightening took another blow at the Earth. Then I

jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room and I looked around. It

was one in the morning, everyone was asleep.

"So...your Father's fate...it will become your fate...just to tell

you, only Lightening could kill Earth," I remembered Madara saying.

Only Sasuke could kill me...only Sasuke and Kakashi and maybe Madara.

I needed to fear Madara and Sasuke, they both didn't have hearts, they

both would kill me. I ran down the hallway. I needed to be with

someone, someone I knew would protect me.

Tsuki would say to suck it up, the twins will make fun of me, Kaname

scares me, forget Sasuke and Madara, Suigetsu ignored me, then there

was Kei. I banged on his door.

"Kei-kun! Kei! Please wake up!" I yelled.

"Go away...," he mumbled.

"Please! Kei-kun! I'm scared, I need you!"

"Suck it up and deal with it. Your Akatsuki, you aren't to be scared,

now go back to bed,"

"Kei! I'm begging you!" I began to cry.

Why was I crying? I was scared of my own death. Kei didn't answer, he

ignored me. I put my hand on his door. Why wasn't anyone listening to

me? Didn't any of these people have a shred of kindness and their

hearts? I turned away from the door and looked at my feet, letting the

tears fall to my bare feet.

No one would protect me if I was on the verge of death. No one would

feel bad. Sasori...I had left him, my only hope of protection.

Everyone else didn't care. Deidara didn't even know where I was.

Who was I supposed to run to? Who would comfort me? Akatsuki...didn't

need comforting. I began to walk back toward my room slowly. My white

night gown just above my ankles, swayed as I walked. Then, again, the

Lightening struck and I was running again. Running from my fate and

death. Not only Madara and Sasuke could kill me...the Lightening from

the sky could kill me too. I bumped into someone. I stumbled back and

looked up to see who I had carelessly bumped into.

Iruma looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. The tears

ran down my face, someone else who wouldn't protect me. Another

Akatsuki.

"I-I'm sorry...if I disturbed your sleep," I said, wiping my face.

"I was...worried about you, I heard you screaming," Iruma said uneasy.

Before I knew it he had me in a gentle hug. What was he

doing...Akatsuki showed no affection like this...he felt bad, that's

what it was. His hand held my head to his chest and his other arm was

wrapped around my waist. I held onto him. I thought Jashins couldn't

do this. Unless...he had learned to control part of it.

"The other Akatsuki may ignore you...but I'll always be here for you,"

Iruma said. "I don't mind. You're new afterall,"

"Thank you...," I said.

Lightning struck and I held onto him tighter, clutching onto his

shirt. He held me in a rather protective fashion.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked. "You're an Earth

user...well that's perfect, because I'm a Wind user. Wind protects

Earth from Lightning, isn't that right?"

I nodded. He smiled at me.

"I'll protect you, but you have to go to bed. I don't want you tired

in the morning," he said.

He was treating me like a kid...why was that?

"Why are you talking to me like that?" I asked.

"Because, there are more frighting things out there, if anyone knows

about frighting things in this world, it's me,"

"How excatly would you know?" I asked.

Iruma let go of me and started walking to his room, his hands in his

pockets.

"I wish I could show you. But I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not

like Hidan, I'm not like my Father. I'm merciful,"

I followed him.

"I asked you how you know, you didn't answer my question," I said.

"Jashins are part demon. We can contact the hells and ask for advice.

We can talk to the spirits that rome the sky. The water spirits that

travel the seas. The ghosts that weren't sent to heaven or hell. It's

a Jashin gift. That's how I know," he said walking into his room.

"Show me," I said, following him. "Prove it,"

"How stubborn can you get?" he laughed.

Iruma took out six red candles from under his bed. He spread them out

around him in a big circle, inside this circle, he drew the Jashin

symbol and to my amazment all the candles lit up as soon as he finshed

the symbol. He looked over at me and next to the candle light he

didn't look cute, he looked insanely sexy. He held out his hand.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid," I said taking his hand.

He sat down in the middle of the Jashin symbol and candles and pulled

me into his lap. He held my hands tightly.

"You need to trust me on this," he said softly. "I won't hurt you, but

if I tell you to leave me, to get out of this ritual, you need to

listen, you could be killed,"

I nodded and he began. I couldn't understand what he was saying. I

realized he was speaking the Jashin language, which sounded like

jibberish to me. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and

suddenly I was pulled into another world.

It was dark and gray, like a dead world. I looked in the sky, the sky

was pitch balck, the moon was red. The ground was gray. All the trees

and plants were dead. Iruma stood in front of me.

"Stay near me," he said, his voice wasn't reconizabled.

It wasn't soft and gentle like usual. It was the voice of a demon and

I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a deep red. He stared at

the nothingness in front of him.

"Lord Jashin, I need to speak with you," Iruma said.

Something came out from nowhere. My eyes widdened. They only spoke of

this God in legends, but here he was before my eyes. His sharp teeth

were fully visable, his eyes were in slits and blood red, his fingers

were stained with blood and flesh. His black hair was matted and blood

covered and his smile gave me goosebumps.

"I see you've found a bride, Iruma," Jashin said, his voice even more

demonlike than Iruma's.

"She isn't my bride. She's a friend who wishes to see the true horrors

of life,"

"Now why would she want to see that?"

Jashin came up to me with a sharp toothed grin and ran his bloody

fingers down my cheek. I shivered but stood strong.

"This woman wouldn't want to see that,"

"I'd rather you not touch her," Iruma said, gentley taking my arm and

backing away.

Jashin frowned and came extremly close to Iruma's face.

"Are you defying your Lord, Iruma? Are you challenging me?"

"Of course not my Lord," Iruma said uneasily.

"You're as bad as your Father was. Hidan was such a good follower

until he met your Mother! Her name was Mika I believe. Hidan was

accepted into the gates of Heaven by God because of his 'pure heart'.

If he hadn't had a pure heart, than he would still be alive! He

wouldn't have died to be with your Mother. Don't tell me you have a

heart like he does,"

"You had a heart once, my Lord," Iruma said.

"Mmm," Jashin grabbed my arm and I screamed. "It's the girl isn't it?

She's the one who's returning your heart. What is she to you?"

Jashin held onto my arm tightly and put a knife to my neck. His hands

were rough and left blood on my night gown.

"I-Iruma...," I stuttered with tears in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Iruma. You know better, unless

she's a sacriface...," Jashin said.

"Iruma!" I screamed.

Iruma stood unmoving for a second. But with the speed of light, he had

me behind him and he had nearly punched Jashin with a full blow of

Chakra, but Jashin has easily blocked. Jashin began to laugh.

"Get out, Yuki. Get out of the ritual," Iruma said.

"But what about you-"

"Get out!"

Jashin had used his knife to stab Iruma in his stomach. Iruma coughed

up blood and I ran away like a frightened little rabbit. How was I to

be Ninja if I ran away? But Iruma had told me to run...so why not run?

I won't be blamed. I looked back for a moment to discover that the

knife had turned into a sword and was being twisted in Iruma's chest.

Then I fell down what seemed like the edge of the world. I was emerged

in blackness, into nothingness.

I woke up on Iruma's lap, my head leaning on his chest. I blinked a

couple of times. I was back to reality in Iruma's room surounded by

candles. I looked up at Iruma, his eyes had rolled to the back of his

head and blood was spilling from his mouth. I looked down at my arm,

the blood from Jashin's hand was on my nightgown. The blood spilling

from Iruma's mouth increased and I realized Jashin was still hurting

him. Sasori had once told me that when you were pulled into a Spirit

World of any kind, if you are hurt, the hurt is no illusion, it

doesn't just hurt your soul, it hurts your actual body, too. He could

die.

I looked around. I had to break the ritual somehow. I kicked the six

candles around us with taijutsu speed. Then I turned my attention back

to Iruma. His eyes had closed completely and he was now laying on the

ground. I had successfully pulled him out of Jashin's world. But was

he alright?

I ran back over to Iruma and put my head on his chest, no heartbeat.

My eyes watered. If I hadn't asked him to show me the world of Jashin

he wouldn't have died. This was my fault. If I had just stayed and

fought for him, he might still be alive...no...he HAD to be alive.

"Iruma! Iruma wake up!" I screamed. "You can't be dead! You can't be!"

I put my head on his chest and started to cry. I was so

retarded...crying two times in one night...Ninja don't cry. I was

Ninja now, death surrounded us, sooner or later EVERYONE would die.

And why cry for Iruma, I had only know him for one day.

I heard Iruma laugh. My eyes widdened.

"I'm Jashin, angel," he said. "I can't die,"

"Oh my god...," I whispered lifting my head up.

I covered my face with my hands and he sat up. I looked up at him and

I was filled with relieve. Just seeing that sweet and sincere smile on

his face made me grab him and hug him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I said.

"I guess I gave you a real scare there, huh?" he said.

"I'm sorry I made you do that, I was being stubborn and I wasn't

thinking and-"

I couldn't finsh because I had hugged him so tight that he began to

cough up blood. I was reminded that he was severly injured.

"Did he hurt you, Yuki? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Iruma asked me,

looking into my eyes.

"No, he didn't. But are you okay? You need to lay down," I said.

Two months passed and Iruma still wasn't completely healed. Kei had

aplogized about turning me away, that he got cranky when someone woke

him up. But my main concern was usually Iruma.

We talked a lot, about our parents and about our abilites. Iruma was

lucky to be alive. His Father, Hidan, was also a Jashin follower until

he fell in love. As selfish as Hidan was, he asked Jashin to take his

gifts away. Jashin said yes, but only if Hidan turned his first child

over to him. Hidan accepted. Soon after Iruma was born, Mika and Hidan

had died and were sent to Heaven. Iruma was left with the burden of

Jashin. Madara had raised Iruma and taught him to fight but Jashin

took control over Iruma's soul. I was surprised Iruma turned out to be

such a gentleman, being raised by such an awful person.

I often did advanced healing on Iruma's chest, Sasori was once in the

Medical Core when he lived in the Sand. He was the best Medical Ninja

at the time. He passed his skills onto me. After three months of

healing him, he was good to go. Tsuki deicided to team me up with

Iruma since we already knew so much about eachother and our Chakra

Natures made a powerful mixture together.

Then I took after my Dad. I started making my own Kekkei Genkki

attacks and new Jutsu. I figured out what Deidara wanted to make C5

like. C5 needed to be like tracking devices, they went after one

speific person, not just anyone. C5 was nearly done, thanks to me.

Then I created my own uniqe Justu: 'Ninja Art: Musical Vibration

Attack'. With this Jutsu I could control the enemy with my instrement

depending on which octive I was using and the pitch of the song. It

worked with Flute and Cello. That was about it.

Tsuki sent Iruma and I on a mission.

"You'll find the 9 Tails," Tsuki said.

"What?" I said. "The 9 Tails has never been caught, what makes you so

certain we'll catch it?"

"This paticular mission comes from Madara," Tsuki shrugged.

"Looks like we have no choice," Iruma yawned, he had just woken up.

"We'll have to try our best,"

"Uzmaki Naruto is now Hokage. It's impossible. How is it that Madara

is still determined to control the world with his Sharingan?"

"Beats me," Tsuki said. "Just do as you're told,"

"Calm down, Yuki. It isn't so bad. As long as he doesn't eneter Sage

Mode, we'll be fine," Iruma said.

"You don't get it. Naruto knew my Mother as a friend. He treats me as

a friend. I can't betray him like that," I said.

"Hopefully, we won't have to fight him, we'll probably fight the Leaf

Shinobi and Anbu Black Ops,"

Iruma and I walked through the Wind Country. We wore our Akatsuki

cloaks, I had requested a new one since Kei had 'customized' mine. My

new one was a perfect fit, I left it open since it bothered me to keep

it closed. Haru and Kirou helped me sew new clothes. At the moment I

wore a black skirt with shorts underneath, a blue shirt with sleeves,

with a green belt. It was something to Haru's liking. Iruma wore a

black T-shirt and jeans, his hands stayed in the pockets of his cloak.

We walked non-stop. I didn't mind. We appoached the Sand Village.

"Are you sure you want to go straight forward? Do you want to stop at

the Sand Village?" Iruma asked.

I looked up at the Village. The lonesome village I hadn't seen in two

years. I looked back down.

"Sure, why not?"

We entered the Sand Village. It was the same as before. Unfriendly

people, crazy kids. But someone stepped before Iruma and I. She had

her blonde hair in 4 pigtails and she wore a smirk on her face. She

banged weapon, which was a fan, in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said.

"I am Hino Yuki and this is Shite Iruma. We don't come as a threat to

your Village,"

"Hino Yuki, huh? I am Temari of the Sand, I am the older sister of

Kankuro and Gaara," she said. "I was to be your Aunt you know. Your

Mother had a thing for my Brother,"

"That is none of my business. I am not your Niece so what does this

have to do with me?" I asked.

"Heh, cocky kid. Looks like you've got that from Deidara. Well," she

unfolded her fan. "I can't let you two pass,"

"Well, that's just perfect. I was just getting sleepy and I expected

to rent an apartment and get a good night's rest," Iruma yawned. "I'll

be done with her in a second, Yuki. You just stay back,"

I nodded, knowing not to get in Iruma's way. Temari lifted her fan and

start with 6 huge blows of her fan. Iruma blocked with a huge blow of

his own from just the palm of his hand and before I knew it he had

pulled out a huge Scythe and had stabbed Temari in the stomach and she

fell.

"I-Is she dead?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"No, just unconsicous. There was poisn on the Scythe that makes you

drowsy. But doesn't kill you. Now come on, we aren't welcomed here.

This woman underestimated me,"

Soon as we entered the Fire Country, night fell. We decided to take a

break. We rested in the darkness of the forest. Making a fire would

only attract attention. I started asking him questions as we laid on

the grass in the pitch black darkness.

"Where...did that Scythe come from?" I asked him.

"It's my Father's, passed down to me," he answered

"Do you hate your Father?" I asked

"Yeah...I do. He sacrificed me to Jashin for his own selfish reasons,"

"But he did it for love. Is love not important to you?"

"It is important. Love is something that keeps you going. A light in

the darkness of this ugly world. The only thing that keeps you alive,"

"You don't have someone that you love. Does that mean that you'll die

sooner?"

We layed on our backs and little by little the stars in the sky began

to appear and the moon showed it's face. I could finally see around

us, as I looked over at Iruma, I saw tears in his eyes.

"No, Yuki. I'm immortal, I was ment to be unloved and never to love. I

am Jashin. That is the Jashin way, I live alone and am buried alive,

alone. That is what my Father sacrifaced me to. That is why I hate him,"

I blinked a couple times as I saw the tears fall from his eyes. I had

never seen him cry, he always had a smile on his face. It was etheir a

sleepy smile when he first woke up in the morning. Or a grin when I

was being clumsy. Or a sad smile when he recalled something about his

Father. Or a sweet smile that he only gave to me.

"I was born to hate," he said softly.

He stared at the moon with the sadest face I could have imagined. I

sat up.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what?"

"You are loved. You're talented, sweet, caring, and unselfish,"

He sat up and stared in my eyes.

"That's a lie," he said. "I'm Jashin and I deserve to be hated. I'm a

monster,"

There was no sweet smile on his face, not even a sad one, he stared at

me with tears in his eyes and a frown. We were just inches apart. I

couldn't help but reach out and put my hands in his hair and get

closer so that we were so close we were almost touching. His eyes

widdened and he kept quiet. I sat on his lap and stared into his eyes.

"If you aren't to love...do you not love me?" I asked.

"D-don't make me answer that. Jashins can't love...,"

"So Jashin is more important to you than I am?"

"N-no...that isn't...,"

"Why are you so nervous? Why does it feel like you have a fever? Am I

putting you through hell?"

Deep in my heart I felt bad about this. I felt bad about the fear in

his eyes and the tears that fell from his face.

"I'll hurt you...if you don't get off...," he said painstakingly, not

looking me in the eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't and to tell you the truth, I don't believe

you. You know you've wanted this, so suck it up,"

He squeezed his eyes shut and began to tremble. God, what was I doing?

"I can't control it...much longer...," he said.

"Too late...,"

My lips met his and my hands slid down to his neck. His groans and

moans of pleasure and pain sent chills down my spine. This...was my

first kiss. My tonuge found it's way into his mouth and his skin began

to heat up to an incredibley high temperture. He began to sweat.

"Kiss back," I demanded. "Kiss back,"

"I...can't...I...won't...,"

"Why not?"

"I have trouble...controling my gifts...,"

His breathing came out in desprate gasps for air, as if he had just

been underwater and holding his breath. But this kiss was far from

over. I gave him two seconds to catch his breath then I shook my head.

"I'm not done," I said.

"Yuki...not now...I need to save my energy for the 9 Tails," he said,

breathlessly.

"You promise to do this later? To kiss back?" I asked.

"I'll try...I promise,"

I nodded my head satisfied.

"Just don't ever cry like that in front of me again," I told him.

"Are you not used to it?" he smirked. "Well, I'm not used to you

kissing me out of nowhere, even if I tell you not to,"

He touched his lips lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"But I have to say...that was amazing...," he said. "My gifts are

completely taken away on full moons...so then you can do what you want,"

"One a month?" I exclaimed. "Thats too long!"

"I can alway try...to deal with it...," he looked at me helplessly.

"I'm sorry if that isn't enough, I want it as badly as you do,"

"No...no it's alright. I'm fine. You don't need to push yourself," I

said.

I still sat on his lap. He laid my head gentlely on his chest and

leaned agaisnt a tree. Iruma gentlely stroked my hair with his free

hand and wrapped his other arm protectivly around my waist.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you...it was too painful. I would

have ended up hurting you anyway though. Etheir it would be purposely

or excidentel," he said.

I had grown accoustomed to wearing my hair in pigtails, my hair wasn't

in my face as often if I did that. At the moment, Iruma was twirling

my pigtail. He was ripped between his fate with Jashin and love. It

made me regret kissing him. It made me regret ever coming into his

life and making it more complicated. I wrapped my arms around him. The

half moon finally disappeared again but the stars still twinkled in

the sky. I could almost hear Jashin saying: 'You'll never love as long

as my spirit is still awake,'

A year had passed. We had failed the mission on catching the 9 Tails,

as I had expected. Madara must have just been testing our strength. Or

he was making a statement, as in 'The Akatsuki is still alive'.

One day, as I was working on C6, Sasuke knocked on the door of my room.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Why not?" I said, not looking up from my pencil and book.

I was sitting on my bed with the book in my lap and my pencil in my

hand, biting my lip. Sasuke came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"You seem to be concetrating on something. Are those attacks?" he

asked, peering over at the page.

"What do you want?" I sighed slaming the book shut.

"You should give me more respect, cousin,"

"And why is that?"

"Didn't Madara tell you of the past? Of how we were as children," he

asked

"No, why should I care?"

"I think it's time you learned,"

Sasuke put his hands on the sides of my face. I hadn't ment to be

rude, but Sasuke...he was too much, too charming. I didn't want to

fall for him. I was blood related to him and he was in his 30s, and I

had Iruma. Iruma was everything, nothing else mattered. I stared in

his eyes, his Sharingan was activated.

"It's time you learned of the Akatsuki. Of everyone other than Iruma,"

I was pulled into a Genjutsu.

"Hey! Sasuke! Come battle me! I bet I can beat you in a second flat!"

Naruto said.

"You wish, loser," Sasuke shook his head, his hands in his pockets.

"Oooo! Sasuke! You're way better than Naruto! Naruto's just...,"

Sakura looked at Naruto, disgusted. "...retarded...,"

"Alright guys, new mission...," Kakashi said.

The scene from the training field in Leaf changed before my very eyes.

It was suddenly Tsuki as a 12 year old clinging onto Itachi's cloak,

then it showed her growing slowly but until she was about 15. She

stood in front of Itachi in the back of the old Akatsuki hideout. She

smiled brightly at him. I had never seen her so happy, I would usually

see her with a scowl on her face.

"Tsuki...you've earned yourself an Akatsuki cloak," Itachi said with a

slight smile on his face.

He handed her an Akatsuki cloak. She beamed and put it on.

"Yes! I'm finally more like you Itachi-Senpai!" she said hugging him

tightly. "I promise I won't be clinging on to you anymore! I can do

things on my own now!"

"And you'll become a great Ninja like Sasori and I. But I'm going to

have to ask you to do something for me...," Itachi said, putting his

hand on the back of her head.

"What is it, Senpai?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm asking if you will marry my Brother, Sasuke. Sasuke has lived in

the dark all his life and I trust that you will bring the light to his

eyes. That you will be persistant on him until he is a good person,"

"That's kind of...a big thing to ask. Sasuke is...unchangable," she

said.

"I believe that you can change him. Tsuki, do this for me. I know it's

a lot to ask, I've caused nothing but trouble for the people around

me," Itachi said.

"That isn't true," Tsuki shook her head. "If it wasn't for you, the

Leaf Village wouldn't be safe...,"

"Don't ever speak of that, you aren't to say things like that outloud,"

"Well...if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have discovered my Natural

Jutsu. I never knew I could see the future, past, and the minds of

other people,"

"That is why...you are now, Akatsuki,"

The scene changed to Tsuki screaming. She cried and cried. In front of

her laid Uchiha Itachi's dead body. Madara leaned agaisnt the walls of

the Uchiha collection room, where the bodies of the Uchiha were kept.

"Will you stop your crying? He was going to die sooner or later,"

Madara said.

"Shut the hell up! You were supposed to die decades ago!"

The blood on Itachi was dripping from his eyes and he had a smile on

his face. Itachi had died with a smile on his face. Tsuki cradled

Itachi's head in her arms.

"He promised...that he'd be here to watch the new Akatsuki grow,"

"Well, you're 18, you're old enough to understand why he died," Madara

said.

Tsuki lightly put her hand on Itachi's chest and kissed him gentlely

on the lips. Her tears mixing with the blood on his face.

"He was too old for you anyway-" Madara began saying.

"You wouldn't understand! You loved no one! Your Brother was just a

tool to you! Madara, you will never understand the hatred that follows

love!" Tsuki screamed at Madara.

Then Tsuki gentely laid Itachi's body down on the table again and

began to walk away.

"You promised Itachi you would love Sasuke...right?"

"What of it?"

"Sasuke was the one who killed Itachi,"

Tsuki stopped walking.

"Then...he doesn't know the truth. You have already told him the

truth...but after he had killed Itachi. You were the one who killed

Itachi. Because if that...," Tsuki turned over to Madara. "You will

die a painful death when I do not need you any longer,"

The scene changed again to Haru and Kirou standing before Tsuki as she

sat in the chair I had seen Konan sit in at the Temple.

"Haru...Kirou...Pein has died, for he isn't the head of this

organization anymore, I am,"

Haru looked down at his feet while Kirou's eyes widdened. They looked

younger, 19 or 20.

"Pein couldn't have died! That's impossible!" Kirou yelled.

"I saw it coming...," Haru said and nodded to Kirou.

Kirou sighed and locked arms with Haru and they both looked up at

Tsuki with faces of strength and meaning.

"We are Pein-Sensei's students. Our wish is his wish. We want the

world to fall into peace under Akatsuki!" they both said.

When I was brought back into reality Sasuke was so close, he was close

enough that I could taste his breath. I was longing to kiss someone so

bad, Iruma couldn't give me anything...it hurt him so much. But it

would hurt him more to know about Sasuke, I'd have to threaten Iruma

to give me what I want next full moon, if not, I'd have Sasuke. Sasuke

turned away and left the room, at the door he spoke.

"Now you know,"

"Its been a year," I said firmly.

"Yes...and it's an hour till sundown, an hour till full moon," Iruma

said.

"I can't wait any longer," I shook my head sitting on his bed.

"Then start...I can deal with the pain for an hour,"

Iruma sat on the edge of the bed. We were both waiting for sundown.

Both waiting for our lips to touch. I cuddled next to him and layed

him down.

"I rather not," I said, putting my hand on his chest. "Tell me about

Tsuki. You know don't you? About her relationship with Itachi?"

"Why are you so curious about it?" he asked putting his hand ontop of

mine.

"Sasuke told me about Tsuki. About the pain she went through when

Itachi died. I thought he was heartless,"

"No...Itachi was an important person. He protected the Leaf,"

"Liar," I sat up.

"I'm not lieing. He loved your Father too. Protected him and helped

him through everything, Sasori did, too. But Itachi...he had a heart

of gold, he was good at hiding it though," he sat up.

"Then why did he kill the Uchiha Clan? Everyone. His own family?"

"Uchiha...planned to kill off the Leaf Village,"

My eyes widdened.

"Itachi was in Anbu at the time. He loved his village as much as he

loved his family. They were both equally important to him. The

officals of the Leaf knew this and used it against him. They

practically said: 'If you love this village, kill the Uchiha, kill

them all,'. If the Uchiha were killed off, the Leaf Village wouldn't

live in fear of them. Itachi was torn between his village and his

clan, he had to make a choice," Iruma said. "He chose the Leaf and

killed his family, but he couldn't kill one person, one Uchiha...his

sweet little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was Itachi's weakness.

Itachi loved Sasuke too much and couldn't kill him. But Itachi lied to

Sasuke saying that he killed the clan to measure his abilites. This

began the hatred in Sasuke's heart, Itachi knew this. Itachi knew this

hate would make Sasuke stronger. He wanted that. Itachi went through

emotional pain that was always hidden by a smile. Sasuke often asked

Itachi to play with him as a child, but Itachi was always with the

Anbu. Sasuke had loved Itachi until that day, the day Sasuke's love

was followed by hatred. Not only was Itachi's clan sacrificed to the

village, his pride and honor were also sacrificed. Noone knew the

truth of Itachi, only 4 people, Danzo, the two elders of the Leaf and

Tsuki,"

"How did Tsuki know this? How did Itachi become attached to her?"

"Well, when Tsuki and Itachi first met, Itachi used Sharingan on her.

Teaching her the lesson of true fear. Your Mother was her Sensei at

the time. But, in spite of Tsuki's fear to Itachi's Sharingan, her

power was reveled. She saw the sadness that layed in his heart, the

emotions of hurt and pain. Tsuki was drawn to him since that day and

even though the Sharingan terrified her, she instantly loved him and

hugged him to everyone's surprise. Itachi was reminded of his younger

brother and he accepted her affection,"

"She...loved him? Isn't he a little to old for her. It's illegal," I

said.

"Not at first. It had been a child and Senpai relationship at first.

But Tsuki got quite a crush on him. Itachi still treated her like a

child until she turned 17, he had realized she wasn't a child anymore,

so he began to break away from her," Iruma said.

"How did she react?"

"She wouldn't let Itachi go. They got so close, too close. Then, she

lost her virginity,"

"Itachi wouldn't do that! She was only 17! And he was 27! They were 10

years apart! That's insane!" I gasped.

"Nothing is insane when it comes to love, Yuki. A year later, Itachi

died, he left Tsuki in tears. That is only part of Tsuki's life,

Itachi was everything to her. He was her world. The day he died,

something in her had changed. Like Sasuke's heart, her heart became

solid and black. Although, Sasuke has improved and isn't a ball of

hate anymore, but Tsuki is far from fixed,"

"Oh my god...," I shook my head.

There was a long pause. Then Iruma took my hand gentlely and spoke in

a soft voice.

"It's been an hour...," he whispered.

There was still silence. Iruma tenderly put his hands on the sides of

my face and softly kissed me. It was gentle and sweet just like he

was. Absoultely no tonuge. I didn't mind, he wanted to start slow, I

was okay with that. But he still winced at the touch of my lips, still

afraid to go farther. I began to move foward a bit and he backed up a

bit, his breathing ragged and scared, like a nervous puppy. He blinked

a couple of times and forced himself to kiss my lips again. Iruma

didn't touch me, he still kept that distance. To my suprise, I wasn't

impatient, to get even this was rare for him. Then he paused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"An...intruder," he whispered.

"Someone would have informed us by now...," I said softly.

"He's quiet...he snuck in here, but I can sense his

Chakra...it's...similar to...your Father's,"

My eyes widdened. My...Father...?

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door but Iruma blocked it.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Sh, calm down. It's just...what if he hurts you? What if he doesn't

realize your his daughter?"

"He will realize! Just get out of my way!"

I pushed Iruma out of the way. He wasn't going to stand between my

Father and I. I wanted to meet him, I wanted to see Deidara in person.

He created me, he was the man who helped with the Kekkei Genkki, the

person who inspired me to create my own Jutsu. And Iruma wasn't going

to get in my way. I loved him, I did, but I loved my Father. I had to.

I opened the door and ran out. I ran as fast as I could. And only a

few seconds later I saw a dark figure. He stepped foward.

We stood in the hallway, yards apart. The moonlight streamed through a

window in front of me. The man stayed out of the light. I could see

his eyes...they weren't crystal blue, they were brown and tired

looking, I instantly knew who this was.

"Sasori-Senpai?" I asked softly.

He stepped into the moonlight and there he was, the unchanging Sasori

of the Red Sand. I ran to him and practically tackled him. This caused

him to fall to the ground and I kneeled down to him, there was a

surprised look on his face. I kept him down with my own body weight.

"Don't do that again!" I yelled. "You scared me!"

"Yuki, keep queit. Madara mustn't know I'm here," he whispered.

I peered into Sasori's eyes. I hadn't noticed how handsome he really

was, I never really appreticated it or paid much attention. I couldn't

tear my gaze away from his eyes.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I needed...," he began but he suddenly stopped.

He was gazing at something behind me and in an instant he had flipped

us over, faced his back toward me and pulled out a Kunai knife, our

bodies now untouching. I looked up to see what had gotten Senpai into

a battle position. Iruma was there on the other side of the hallway.

He had taken a battle position of his own, his Scythe in hand.

"No!" I grabbed at Sasori's cloak. "He's a friend!"

"He's Akatsuki. He was raised by Madara. This man is the son of Hidan

no Grass. He can't be any good," Sasori said, his eyes still on Iruma.

"As long as I'm here he can't lay a finger on you,"

"Sasori of the Red Sand, huh? This will be an intresting fight. It

seems...you crave to be more than a Godfather to Yuki," Iruma said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never stoop that low," Sasori said.

"Funny, Madara told me Deidara said those excat words about Kazue.

And...you know that...don't you?"

"You are in no position to assume things in the face of an elder Ninja,"

"I am not assuming, I know. I can see it in your eyes,"

"It isn't that easy to read my face, child,"

Sasori stood up, then he helped me up. Iruma watching him like a hawk.

"I can also tell how you feel about her with the way you were suprised

when she jumped on you and how you stayed in the position with her

until you were forced to take battle position, it's quite obvious,"

Iruma said.

"I rather you not speak of something you know nothing about," Sasori

snapped.

"She has a right to know how you feel. You've kept everything from

her. If you loved her enough, then you would tell her,"

"Sasori-Senpai...what is he talking about? What he's saying...it can't

be true...is it?" I tugged on Sasori's sleeve.

"It's nothing to worry about, love," he said taking my hand gentlely.

"Tch, you disgust me Sasori," Iruma shook his head.

"You are to tell her nothing," Sasori gave him a stern look.

"You're keeping something from me?" I asked.

"N-no, of course not, darling. I wouldn't...," Sasori blushed

slightly, so light, I could hardly see, but it was still there.

Sasori has trouble lieing to me, but keeping quiet was his speicalty.

I gave him a stern look.

"Sasori, you know it's better to tell me what you're thinking than to

keep it from me. It would be worse to lie,"

"Yuki, Sasori is in love with you. It's not a theory, not anymore,

it's clear it's become a fact," Iruma said.

"Is that true, Sasori?" I asked Sasori.

"Yuki...I...," Sasori began, but his words faded away as I looked at

him with a hard look. Then he looked down at his feet with a look of

shame on his face. "Don't look at me like that...,"

"Sasori...," my expression softed.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not telling you anything. For keeping

everything from you when I knew you'd have to find out sooner or

later. And I'm sorry for never admitting that I was completely in love

with you. So I'm confessing that now...,"

At that moment I was loss for words, but Iruma didn't keep queit.

"You've kept Yuki from the true world. You kept her unprepared and

weak to the Ninja around us. She had to find her own path-" Iruma

couldn't finsh.

"And you've kept your feelings, your emotions buried in your heart...

I would have never guessed...but you're a puppet, I thought it wasn't

your nature to love," I said to Sasori.

"The past year you were gone...I thought I wouldn't be Ninja any

longer so I had taken many of the unnessary weapons in my body and

disposed of them. I added human qualities and as I did so, the many

emotions I hadn't felt in forever came back. Of course, before I had

done this I felt little emotions, such as suprise, family love, and a

bit of sadness, but I never fully felt it. Until now. And before, I

couldn't feel, I couldn't touch. That was taken away as well...but I

can now. When all of this came back I realized what I felt for you..."

he said.

"You're too late," Iruma's expression harded. "How do you expect her

to be in love with he own Godfather? The one who raised her?"

"How do you expect her to love a Jashin like yourself? She'll be

possesed!" Sasori spat back.

Iruma, while we had been talking, had slowly made his way over to

Sasori and I. So Sasori and Iruma were only a foot apart.

"You have no idea about Jashin!" Iruma yelled.

"I've known your Father long enough! And I know that Jashins in

paticular are horrible people!"

And just as I was about to stop them. Madara had appeared before

Sasori and had Sasori's arms behind his back. Sasori looked shocked.

"I think we should have a little talk, Sasori," Madara said

Sasori didn't struggle, he knew when he was defeated. Without his

hands, he couldn't create the Puppet Master Jutsu. Iruma and I knew

better than to get in Madara's way.

"What...are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"Question him. You're looking for Deidara, right? So am I," Madara

said to me.

Sasori was taken to a room underneath the Uchiha Castle. Madara

forbaid me to visit him but promised I'd be able to see him soon. I

wasn't happy with this at all. I debated.

"Madara, I'll do anything...anything to see Sasori. I need to talk to

him," I said.

"Listen, princess. I'll let you go, on one condition," Madara said.

"And what is it?"

"If you are able to beat Iruma in combat, I'll let you go.

Just...don't kill the boy,"

"Why would I want to kill him?"

"Beats me," Madara shrugged. "Or you have another option...,"

"No," I said firmly.

"Now how did you know I was going to ask for a kiss?"

"You've been asking for the last week,"

"So we have to battle eachother?"

"Yes,"

"But I can't go easy on you?"

"Nope,"

"And you're okay with this?"

I sighed. Iruma didn't get it. Not at all. Sasori was the man that

raised me, and admitting that he had feelings for me tore my heart

out. I had brought Iruma out to the backyard of the Uchiha Castle

which was as big as a battlefield.

"Tch, it's for Sasori...am I right?" Iruma said, disgusted.

"Yuki...what can I do? What can I do to take you away from him?"

"Nothing, if that's what you want, then you can't do anything,"

He shook his head. I moved a few yards away from him and took battle

stance.

"If you wish to make me happy, than battle me," I said.

Iruma thought for a moment, then he took his battle position. That's

when it began. We started with Taijitsu. He was fast, but I was

faster. Although, his speed came naturally, mine came with the

Sharingan. I was more of a dodger than a hitter. As Iruma gracfully

attacked me, I gracefully dodged, finding myself doing backflips and

nearly kicking him in the face. Then, we began with weapons, we both

took out Kunai and fought with them. So there was an ocasinal clash

sound or cuts that marked us. Then, the Jutsu began. Iruma's little

fangs began to prod out of his mouth.

"Mmm, you're too good. I'll have to resort to the gifts of Jashin and

stop relying on Taijutsu," he said.

He opened his mouth wide and I almost felt my heart stop. Those fangs

had enlarged. They were nearly as long as half of my pinky finger. He

grinned.

"Are you afraid, angel?"

I froze, like a mouse in the face of a snake. He grabbed me around my

waist and I began to do my hand signs. I knew why he was doing

this...he didn't want me with Sasori. Iruma was worried about what

Sasori would do, just what type of man he was. He felt he needed to

protect me. Well, I didn't need protecting.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I said, finshing my hand signs.

Sasuke had just recently taught me this Jutsu. An Uchiha orginal. I

put a hand to my mouth, made a circle with my fingers, then blew. Then

Chakra that surged through me was incredible, in the process burning

Iruma's hand and causing him to let go of me. It was the first time I

actually used a Jutsu agaisnt an enemy. I had relied on my Taijutsu

most of the time, even agaisnt the Tailed Beast. I was too afraid to

even try a Jutsu.

Now, I could finally fight with it, and it felt incredible. I found

myself taking out part of the huge clump of Kekkei Genkki clay I had

found under my bed. As I had seen in my Father's book, I shaped the

clay into a little bird. It was so exciting! Delicate yet dangerous!

And in the back of my head, I heard a voice say: 'Just like you.'

I threw the clay at Iruma and yelled a word that was repeated

constantly in Deidara's Kekkei Genkki book.

"Katsu!" I yelled.

Just before it reached Iruma's face, it exploded, causing him to jump

back to saftey, good, now he was in range. But before I had the chance

to do anymore hand signs, I noticed Iruma had drawn the Jashin sign on

the ground in blood, his blood. And on his fingers was just a bit of

my own blood. He licked it off his hand and I shivered. His skin began

to change. My eyes widdened. He was born with this Jutsu from his

Father. His skin color started to look pitch black with white streaks

in the form of a skeleton, the form of a Shiyugami. I knew what was

going to happen next, I couldn't give him a chance to do it. I'd be

defeated.

"Crystal Style, Summoning Jutsu: Blurr Pheniox," I said, doing my hand

signs.

I knew that if I hurt him, I'd get hurt myself, that's what this Jutsu

was. A dragon, the size of my hand, appeared. It was a Crystal Dragon,

and it was a real living creature. I had summoned it. Her name was

Haruhi. She was deadly because she was fast, but long range distances

weren't her thing. She darted toward Iruma and he jerked back, taking

out a Kunai and throwing it at Haruhi, she disinagrated, knowing her

job was done. I had gotten Iruma out of his Jashin symbol, so his

Jutsu no longer worked.

"Ninja Art: Crystal Prison," I said.

Next thing I knew, Iruma was incased in unbreakable purple crystal, I

had won, but I had used all my Chakra, he had used less than half, his

problem was that he was slow. He smirked.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about protecting you," his voice

echoed off the walls of the crystal.

Off in the distance I heard clapping. Not an audience, but a single

person, I looked over and Madara stood yards away from us. In a flash

he was right next to me. Suddenly he put his hands on the sides of my

face. He had held my face so hard that he left bruises, I yelped.

Iruma's eyes widdened and he clentched his teeth. He couldn't do

anything, Madara would easily kill him. Madara held my face harder and

looked into my eyes with his one eye, the only thing exposed in his

entire body. I screamed. Why was he doing this?

"You're impressive. It seems during that fight your Sharingan got

stronger," he held me tighter. "Why wasn't Itachi gifted like that?

Why wasn't Sasuke or Kazue gifted like this? Why wasn't I gifted like

this?" he emphized on 'I'.

"M-Madara...please...," I clutched onto his wrists.

"Senpai! Why are you doing this?" Iruma yelled.

"Queit child!" Madara spat at Iruma. "I want to hear her beg...,"

"Y-you said...I'd be able to talk to Sasori-Senpai-" I couldn't finsh.

"What if I said I killed him, huh? What if I lied?" Madara yelled in

my face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled pushing him away.

But Madara's grip on my face had been so tight. As he fell on the

ground by the force of my push, he had pulled me down with him. I

found myself on the ground with Madara. I found myself crying into his

chest subconuiously. The very man who yelled at me, who said he killed

Sasori, and who hurt me. I clutched onto him for some reason. And for

some other reason Madara's grip softened. I guessed he was as shocked

as I was supposed to be, but I was too busy taking in the hurt. Madara

propped himself on his elbows and just stared at me. He had taken his

hands off me now. To my astonishment, I was comfortable here, with

Madara. For a moment, everything around us just vanished. But I was

pulled back to reality when Madara spoke.

"I'm sorry. I guess...it wasn't your fault. I just got...upset,"

Madara said. "Are you alright?"

Then curiousity took me on. This was how Madara felt? I bet noone

would have guessed he was so comfortable. His body wasn't like

Iruma's, his body was never exposed, so I couldn't tell what excatly

he was. He had muscles that's for sure, I could feel it by the

structure of his chest and his arms. Why was I...feeling Madara? What

was weird was that he didn't seem to mind. I ran my hands through his

hair breifly. Soft...sliky. And without me even thinking I went to his

lower stomach. So close to... Madara grabbed my hands.

"Naughty little girl aren't you? Sorry, hands off the package.

Although...," he lowered his voice. "Some other time would be great...,"

I shuddered.

"Sorry...I wasn't thinking...," for some reason, I wasn't as

intimadated by Madara anymore.

"Sasori sure is going to enjoy you. I'm sorry for scaring you, he

isn't dead just to tell you,"

I nodded, I guessed as much. I slowly got off of him in a daze and he

got up himself. The Crystal prison had been broken when I fell, Iruma

had his faced turned away.

"You may see Sasori now...if you like," Madara seemed in a trance

himself.

As I walked away I heard Iruma and Madara talk a bit.

"I'm sure you liked that," Iruma said.

"Actually...it was the first time a woman...did that on her own

will...,"

"Yuki, please don't do this," Iruma said.

"I need to. I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't," I said.

I was getting ready to meet up with Sasori. I needed to look my best,

but I also had something planned. Iruma was upset about my plan, I

knew he would be.

"What if he...?" Iruma's voice faded away.

"He won't," I sighed.

I undid my pigtails and let my hair fall loose. It had grown down to

my upper back. And over time, my bangs had completely covered my

forehead. Why cut it? Didn't Sasori like it? I removed my Ninja

headband and set it on the bed. Then I looked at Iruma.

"I'm going to change now," I said.

He sighed and got up.

"You're...accepting him?" he said.

"He's my Senpai and...deep inside I guess I've always felt the same

way," I said.

I walked slowly, careful not to wake anyone up from their sleep. I had

waited until night to fall to visit Sasori. As I approached his door a

little paper lizard sat in front. I looked at it carefully, knowing

this was Tsuki's Jutsu. This paper lizard was a guard. Sasori was able

to be in a room but under constant survalince, this lizard watched

everything.

"I'm here to vist Sasori," I told it.

It nodded, as if it understood and skitted away. Then I knocked on the

door lightly.

"Sasori-Senpai?" I said softly.

I opened the door slowly and Sasori was on his back on his bed, his

arm over his eyes.

"Sasori?" I said again.

"Yes, love?" he answered not even looking.

I sat down on the bed next to him and put my hand on his chest. I

could just feel his faint heartbeat. He wore a black cloak and pants

but nothing else. It used to be the Suna's cutsom clothing.

"Aren't you upset with me?" he asked.

"Why should I be?"

"I never told you...how I felt. And I have kept everything from you,"

"That may be true, but I know it was only for my protection,"

Sasori finally uncovered his eyes. He smiled.

"I must say, I love your eyes," he said.

"My eyes?"

"Your Mother had the same excat eyes. A soft violet. Deidara fell in

love with that and I guess I did, too,"

I blushed and looked at my feet. Then he sat up and touched my cheek.

"You're hurt...who did this to you?" he asked, his voiced had rised a

bit.

I had almost forgotten about the bruises on my cheeks. It throbbed

after Sasori brought it to my attention.

"It's nothing...," I said.

"Who hurt you, Yuki?" Sasori asked again, his anger increasing.

"M-Madara...," I said, turning away. "But it's alright...it was

already dealt with,"

"I would have stopped him," Sasori said, clentching the bed sheets.

"I didn't come here to make you want to kill Madara, Sasori," I sighed.

I got up from the bed and turned away from him.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

It took all the courage in the world for me to do this. For me to

expose myself to Sasori. I began slipping off my Akatsuki cloak,

revealing I was wearing only a black bra and black underwear. I took

the cloak completely off and took a deep breath. What would he think?

What would he say?

"I'm here...to make you happy," I said.

I turned around to him still sitting on the bed, his eyes were wide

and he was blushing furiously. I took another breath and crawled on

the bed in between his legs and pushed him down on the bed, his knees

were bent so my legs fit perfectly inbetween his. As I looked up to

look him in the eyes I found he was looking away, a frown on his face.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't right. I can't look at you while you're like this...," he

said.

Tears filled my eyes. He couldn't even LOOK at me. Was I that much of

a slut? Was he disappointed in me? Was this all a mistake?

"Sasori...," my voice cracked.

He instantly looked at me and saw the tears streaming from my face.

"...I love you," I said.

As I said those words I knew they were true. How I always admired his

sliky red hair and his brown eyes. I had wished I was born like that,

but now I wanted that to myself. I wanted Sasori more than anything. I

wanted his touch, I wanted him to whisper sinful things to me. But he

still thought of me as a child. As a girl not a woman.

I stared at Sasori, he looked me up and down for a moment. I suddenly

felt selfconuious. I wasn't excatly flat chested, so I knew my bra was

threatening to show my breast. But I didn't care at the moment. Didn't

men like that? My hair felt over my shoulders and my legs sat in his

crotch area. Why wasn't he responding? More tears fell from my eyes

and just when I was about to give up, he spoke.

"I love you, too. More than anything, angel," he said.

I felt relief flood through my body. Then I began to slip off his

cloak. As I child, I remembered Sasori not having a

chest. Diffrent compartments and weapons were built in the place of

his chest for battle. But as I took his cloak off, I realized all of

that had been removed. His chest looked completely normal and human, I

put my hands on his chest. It felt normal, too. Completely human. He

was so warm, I never remembered him being so warm. I heard him smirk.

I looked up him. And there was that smirk, oh but it fit so sexily on

his face. I looked at my hands, blushing at my thought.

I didn't think this would be so embrassing.

"You're as curious as you were when you were 8," he said. "Clueless,

too,"

"Shut up. At least I'm trying...it's just...you're my Senpai,"

Then I remembered all the times Sasori had called me 'love' or 'angel'

or when he kissed me on the top of my head. He'd been so gentle when

he kissed me and he put so much thought and love into even the tiniest

gestures to me. Whenever I cried he'd give me a sweet smile and say:

'It's alright, I'll protect you.'

When I was small he would tuck me in at night and lay on the bed by my

side until I fell asleep. He would sing to me in that soft sweet voice

and I would sing along. He taught me how to read and write rather than

go to school. He protected me from any Ninja that was passing through.

As a child, I always stood by his side and cried whenever he had to

leave me for just a moment.

Sasori...here he was now, with me ontop of him, having confessed his

love to me. I blinked a couple of times. Then I wrapped my arms around

his neck and I whispered softly in his ear.

"You can do anything you want with me tonight," I whispered.

"Anything...does that include-?"

"Yes, everything and anything. You tell me what to do, I do it,"

I could hear the rain outside. It was soothing, it calmed me down a

bit. I kissed his lips gentlely and he responded by taking it up a

bit. He flipped us over and kissed me. It was the first real kiss I

had. His tounge felt good in my mouth, I could almost taste the sins.

I ran my hands through his hair as he began his moans of pleasure, it

gave me goosebumps.

"I didn't think...kissing you would feel this good...it's

overwhelming," he said, his breathing getting a little harder.

"Sasori...Sasori...," was all I could mange to get out.

His kiss came harder, it was breathtaking. His arms wrapped around my

waist. It was getting so intense. Every second his kisses came harder.

I needed to breathe, I couldn't breathe. He pinned me on the bed, his

fingers making bruises on my waist, but I didn't care. Sasori...liked

to make things rough, I realized. Our moans became louder and I was

afriad someone would here us.

"I...I need to breath," I breathed out.

"No stopping...I won't let you stop," Sasori whispered.

I bit his tounge by mistake but he didn't seem to mind. I could taste

his blood. And then finally he pulled away. The throbbing in my waist

began, I nearly screamed because of the pain. My breathing came out in

short ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry...," he said breathing hard. "But...wow...that

was...amazing...,"

"If you think that's amazing, you should feel sex. I'm...old

enough...," I said.

"Yes, but I think I'd hurt you more," he said.

"You like to keep things ruff, huh?" I smirked. "I'll remember that

when I get revenge...by grabbing your crotch,"

He cringed.

"I'm not done yet...I'm giving you a second to catch your breath," he

said. "I'm ready when you're ready,"

"Calm down...there's more to this than just kissing...," I told him.

"It's about touching, too,"

I ran my hands down his chest and traced shapes on his skin with the

tips of my fingers. He shivered and I surpressed a giggle. I'd never

seen Sasori like this, he was always so collected and now it seemed he

was coming undone. I layed down next to him and rested a hand on his

lower stomach.

"You have to relax, Sasori," I said softly. "Don't go so fast,"

I nearly laughed at how lost he looked. But his confusion soon

vanished from his face. He looked over at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"I'm just new to this is all," he said.

I rested my head on his chest and intertwined my fingers in his. I

wished I could stay like this forever, just curled up next to Sasori.

With his free hand he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You never leave your hair undone," he said. "I like it,"

"It gets in the way too much. It's a bother actually,"

Sasori stopped running his hand through my hair and stared to trace my

spine with two of his fingers. His violent side had disappeared, he

was gentle and soft now. I looked up at him and almost intantly our

lips met. It had been a mistake, I blushed and he smiled. He softly

began to kiss me again, but gradually he became rough again.

"Shit," he whispered. "I'm sorry...I just wish I had...more control,"

"It's alright," I said softly as he nibbled gently on my neck.

Sasori's hands made their way to my upper theighs and he wraped my

legs around his waist. My face became hot. Who ever thought he was

so...sexual? This was unlocking the teenage side of Sasori. As

Sasori's hands came dangerously close to my private area, I began to

push his hands away.

"Sasori...no...," I squeezed my eyes shut, how could he want so much?

"You said anything and everything...anything I wanted, were you

lieing?" Sasori's voice relaxed my body, I loved his voice.

"I-it'll hurt...it'll-,"

He kissed me gentlely on my lips.

"It's alright, if you don't want that, I won't do it, not yet," Sasori

said. "I'm still 131, I respect a woman's protest,"

Ever since what happened between Sasori and I, I had suddenly become

intrested in Tsuki and Itachi's story. I asked Iruma all sorts of

questions. Until one day he told me that it wasn't dangerous to ask

Tsuki herself. That wasn't a bad idea. Tsuki would know many things

about Itachi. I had heard Itachi and Sasori had been good friends.

One day I knocked on the door of her room.

"Tsuki...Chan?" I called.

I opened the door. Her room was bare. Not even a bed in the room. She

sat on the floor with a basic hand sign, her eyes closed. As soon as I

walked in her eyes shot open.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"U-um, Tsuki...Leader...Iruma told me about...Itachi,"

"What of it?"

My eyes widdened as I noticed the Sharingan was emmebed in her eyes.

"I-I never noticed the Sharingan in your eyes," I said.

"They aren't mine. They are Itachi's," Tsuki closed her eyes.

I took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"You took...Itachi's eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, why not? He was dead anyway. What good would it do if the

Sharingan died with him?"

She said it so coldly. Like it was nothing. As if she hadn't even

loved Itachi. Let alone make love with him. Her face was so

emotionless. I couldn't read her face at all. She was almost excatly

like Itachi himself.

She shot a glare at me.

"What?" she spat.

Those Sharingan eyes sent chill up my spine.

"I-I was wondering if you could tell me about Itachi," I said rather

quickly.

"Would this have anything to do with Sasori?" she asked.

I didn't answer. She had figured it out. She smirked.

"Itachi and Sasori had been such great friends. Although they seemed

to measure up ability at times, like in choji or card games. They were

both clever. But no one would guess who was first to die, Itachi or

Sasori? It turned put to be Itachi. When Itachi died, Sasori felt as

if he lost his best friend. He obtained the habit of playing choji by

himself as if he was playing choji with Itachi as an angel or ghost,"

Tsuki explained.

So that was why he did that when I was a child. It was his way to

mourn Itachi's death. I had never known Sasori had been such great

friends with Itachi.

"They also looked after Deidara. Treating him like a child. Sasori

looked out for Deidara as if Deidara was his own child. Itachi often

disiplined Deidara. Sasori was too good of a person to go hard on

Deidara. But Itachi had no mercy," Tsuki said.

"What about you? You and Itachi... You were so young and it doesn't

seem like Itachi would try to...,"

Tsuki smiled a bit.

"I asked him...and he immediatly accepted. Itachi was an emotionless

man. It wouldn't seem possible that he would be attracted to such a

young girl. But as I devloped...and he realized I was growing into a

woman he knew that his love wasn't healthy. His life was missing

something and it was that speical person, it was me. He wouldn't admit

it until I had him pinned on the bed,"

"I wouldn't be able to do something like that to Sasori," I blushed.

"Don't be embrassed," she laughed. "I used to have a thing for Gaara

no Suna, the Kazekage! Can you believe that? Although, I think it

would have been better that way, rather than falling for Uchiha Itachi,"

She was loosening up...good. I studied her for a moment. She was so

beautiful. Her skin was a ghostly pale, but it suited her, it was true

Japanese beauty. Her eyes were wide, her Sharingan now deactived, her

gray eyes sparkled. Her short aqua hair was unbrushed, falling down

her head, but that also suited her. Her body was much more curved than

mine was. I felt a pang of jealously. Then I spoke.

"How did you get attached to Itachi? What drew you to him?" I asked.

"Frankly...his eyes. True they were terrifing but...they were

beautiful at the same time. He was a man of charm. Itachi's eyes drew

me toward him. This was not Genjutsu though. They made me want to

touch him. It seems impossible Itachi killed so many people with those

eyes. He was both terrifing and beautiful at the same time, that's why

I always clung to him. No one saw his hurt the way I did. No one ever

did. I cried for him, I was there for him and...," she looked at me

with intense eyes. "I talk to him to this very day,"

My eyes widdened. That's impossible...

"Haru and I talk to the dead, Yuki. I could...take you to see your

mother and to see Itachi and the other Akatsuki members. I'm sure it

will be good for you,"

"I-I can...meet Itachi?" I asked.

Tsuki took my hand. This couldn't be possible. What the hell was she

talking about? Tsuki activated her Sharingan and stared in my eyes.

There was a long silence then I felt something pulling me, as if it

were pulling me into the ground, it was like the breath was knocked

right out of me. I squeezed my eyes shut. What was going on? Where was

Tsuki taking me? How was this possible?

I opened my eyes, I faced a tree. Not just a tree, the biggest tree

that I had ever seen, from the side pouring out was a waterfall. A

waterfall...coming out from a tree? Tsuki stood next to me, smiling

up at the tree. Why was she smiling? This scared me to death. The

roots could easily trip anyone. This tree was wasn't a regular tree.

It was an apple tree, it's flowers were a light pink. The trees around

it had white leaves.

"Where..are we?" I asked.

Tsuki didn't answer, she just pointed to the tree. I looked closer an

leaning against the tree was Uchiha Itachi. He didn't seem to notice

us. He stared off in the distance staring out into space. He sat on

the highest branch with one knee propped up. He rested his arm on his

knee. Tsuki was right. He was beautiful. His Akatsuki cloak was still

on him. My eyes widdened. This must be...

"This is the Spirit World," Itachi said suddenly, not even turning his

head.

"How are you, Itachi," Tsuki said rather shyly.

"I'm just fine...," Itachi looked over at me. "Is this who I think it

is?"

"Hino Yuki no Hino Deidara no Aidou Kazue," Tsuki nodded.

"Ah, looks like her mother," Itachi smiled.

Itachi was suddenly in front of Tsuki and she blushed and looked down

at her feet. He caressed her cheek.

"How are you, love?" Itachi asked her.

"I'm doing fine," she blushed.

"Is Haru still bothering you?" he asked, kissing her ear. "Because I

can deal with him,"

Her blush became extremly bright and she glanced over at me.

"Itachi...not now," she pushed him away.

Itachi looked over at me with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure you want to meet the other Akatsuki members," he said.

I nodded, blushing a bit.

"You haven't said a word. Do I have to kiss you too for you to talk?"

he said with an amused look.

"That won't be nessecary, thank you," I said as he kissed my hand.

I had always thought Itachi had no heart. That he never smiled. But it

seems after his death his spirit was set free from all the misery and

the emotion in his life. He gentlely took my hand and smirked.

"So, you're the love of Sasori's life?" he asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said blushing brightly.

He laughed a soft and smooth laugh. Then he put my hand to his chest.

My eyes widdened, Itachi...was sexual too?

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, listen...," he whispered.

"I don't hear anything," I said.

"Thats it. You can't hear nor feel my heartbeat," he smiled.

"Sasori...his heart still yearns for so much more, you must feed his

needs. Give him what he wants and he will be happy until death. No,

he'll even be happy after death,"

"How are you so sure of what Sasori wants? You may be his friend. But

I...I...," I said pulling my hand away.

"Ah! You're stubborn!" he laughed. "You're perfect for Sasori. Anyway,

enough about Sasori, I don't think you've met the former and first

Leader of Akatsuki. Pein...,"

As if right on cue, Pein emerged from under the waterfall. His

appearence startled me. Piercings...everywhere. His eyes a vortex of

purple and black, it almost made my heart stop. Tsuki had replaced

this man in Akatsuki. This was Konan's love. He didn't smile like

Itachi, he wasn't as easy going after death. He scowled at Tsuki.

"You are able to bring the child of Hino Deidara but not Konan? How

disappointing," Pein said.

"Go easy on the child, Pein. It isn't like she could reach Konan,"

Itachi sighed carelessly.

"She should be able to. Tsuki has replaced me, afterall. It's rather

sad to see her as a failure," Pein said.

"Don't say that about her!" Itachi yelled at Pein as Tsuki shrunk

back. "You can't put this much pressure on a child!"

"Says the one who was in bed with her. Shut the hell up. She isn't a

child anymore. You've always had that problem, you never let her grow.

You never just stood back and watched, well now, death has forced you

to," Pein said calmly.

Itachi clentched his fists and looked at his feet. I took Tsuki's hand

and squeezed it. She nodded then, with forced confidence she spoke.

"Pein, Yuki wants to speak with her mother," Tsuki said.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't in. Kazue has left the Spirit World to look

over Deidara. She was awfully worried," Pein said.

"Oh, I understand," I said. "I didn't think spirits could leave the

Spirit World,"

"Only as a Guardian Spirit. It's the only way the dead is able to be

on Earth," Pein said. "I'm sure you want to meet the other former

members of Akatsuki,"

Pein took my hand gentley and lead me under the waterfall. I looked

back at Tsuki and Itachi helplessly, but they were already busy with

eachother. Pein's hands felt cold, but soft, it made me shiver. He

looked back at me.

"Are you alright? You seem stressed," he asked.

"I'm fine,"

"You don't need to be afraid in the Spirit World, nothing here can

hurt you. Even if we wanted to we couldn't. The Lord wouldn't be too

happy,"

Pein lead me into the tree. I looked around. It wasn't even like we

were in a tree. Inside, it was a whole new world. There were still

trees but they were frosted with snow and everything seemed white.

There was a fountain, it was shaped as a rose and water poured out

from the leaves of the rose into a pool of water. Drops of water

speckled the outside of the fountain and the rose.

Then I noticed on the rim of the fountain, a man laid down on the

stone, a woman next to him, her hand on his chest and her eyes on the

water. Then I reconized who they were. Hidan no Grass and Aidou Mika

no Leaf. Iruma's parents. Hidan looked up, his eyes widdened.

"No crap...that ain't Deidara's kid," Hidan gaped.

"How would you know?" Mika asked.

"She has Kazue's face. And I don't think she'd get in bed with anyone

but Deidara," Hidan said.

"Are you...Iruma's parents?" I asked shyly.

"Hell yeah, what's it to you?" Hidan said rather rudely.

"Don't be rude, Hidan," Mika smiled at me. "Please excuse him, he's

isn't very polite. But yes, we are Iruma's parents. I'm aware that he

has come to...like you,"

"We're good friends," I nodded.

Iruma looked very much like his mother. But amost nothing like his

father. Although, Mika's hair is lighter than Iruma's. I looked over

he other side of the fountain. There was a field of purple, white, and

blue flowers. Roses to be exact. I noticed there was a man, barely

even 20, laying in the flowers. His eyes closed. He had black smooth

hair that I suddenly longed to touch. A violin layed next to his lean

body.

"Whoose that?" I asked.

"That's Aidou Daiki. Your mother's older brother," Pein said. "It

seems he's having his afternoon nap,"

Without me even noticing I found myself sitting on my knees next to

him. Just staring. I noted his fingers, long slender fingers, he had

to be a violinist. I didn't dare touch him. It was too dangerous, too

risky. A handsome man he was. He had a dark charm to himself, wearing

a black long sleeved button down shirt and black jeans. His body was

arched toward the violin, the bow in hand. Then his eyes shot open, I

blinked a couple times.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I demand an answer,"

Daiki didn't even look at me. He kept his head away, in the direction

of his violin.

"Nevermind. I already know who you are," Daiki said. "Hino Yuki, what

a shame,"

"Eh? What do you mean what a shame?" I spat at him.

"The daughter of Aidou Kazue. The weakest of them all," he sat up and

stared at me with unintrested eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

How dare he wake up and start to critize me like that! What person

does that?

"Calm down, kid. Daiki has always hated you mom, he resented her

'cause she didn't get so much pressure on her. Ryuk, your grandpa,

expected a lot from Daiki, but Kazue was always loved, no pressure was

put on her. That's why he hates her," Hidan said.

I looked back at Daiki. He was laying down again. His arms behind his

head, eyes closed.

"Well...that's stupid and immature!" I yelled.

"You brat," Daiki gave me a deathstare.

"Get over it! You're dead now! What's the big deal? I can't stand

bastards like that!"

"You go girl!" Hidan laughed.

Daiki just stared at me, I stopped yelling and looked at the ground,

embrassed. I had just screamed at Aidou Daiki, that's just great, my

own uncle. Daiki shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Whatever," he said and rolled on his side.

For some reason, to me he resembled a cat. He had a dark, graceful

beauty to him but he could be an awful person, then again, he avoids

challenges, just like a cat. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Will you play?...The violin for me? I've never seen anyone play the

violin, only the cello,"

"No,"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said no and I don't feel like it,"

"Don't you know how to respect a woman?"

"Don't you know how to respect your elders?"

"You're only three years older than me!"

"I died at this age but I died 17 years ago. So respect your elders,"

"Shut the hell up!"

"They're perfect for eachother!" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up!" Daiki and I yelled at Hidan at the same time.

I reached over Daiki to grab his violin. But just as I was about to

grab it, he snatched it away and I fell foward, falling on Daiki. The

breath was knocked out of both of us.

"Just give me the violin, retard!" I yelled, grabbing for the violin.

"Get off!" he yelled as I struggled to keep my balence on top of him.

I had always had a curiousity for intrements. No matter what type it

was I always wanted to play. I tugged at the top of his shirt to pull

him down so I would be able to catch the violin. This got him

fustrated. He flipped us over, his breathing heavy. He pinned me on

the bed of roses.

"I wake up to this," he shook his head. "You're a stubborn one, just

like your mother,"

His grip tightened around my wrists and it was beginning to hurt.

"L-look, I'm sorry," I winced. "Ow...,"

Before my very eyes, the roses had turned into white sand. Pure white

sand. It swirled around the trees and fountain. Then, to my suprise,

Daiki was being lifted off me. Kisame, Itachi and Tsuki stood behind

Daiki. Kisame was the one lifting him up.

"The cat of the Akatsuki is bullying the Akatsuki Princess? How

disgraceful," Kisame said.

"Cat? Where did that come from?" Daiki asked, getting to his feet.

"The nickname suits you. Scampering from place to place...you never

stayed in the hideout," Kisame said.

"He never slept," Itachi corrected. "Not until he died,"

"Like a cat," Kisame smirked and looked over at Pein. "Oi! Leader-

Sama! What are we gonna do to the cat?"

Pein thought about it for a moment.

"For hurting the Princess you are to become her Guardian Spirit for

life," Pein decided.

Why were they calling me Princess? I had a feeling that was suddenly

my position in the Akatsuki.

"What! You can't make me do that!" Daiki yelled. "That outragous!

You're going to far! I barely even hurt her!"

Itachi gentley took my wrists and showed them to Daiki.

"Bruised, Daiki. You know the rules. Even the Lord said so. So you can

etheir go fade away in a hole, or become her Guardian," Itachi said.

"I guess it can't be as boring as the Spirit World," Daiki sighed.

"That's right. You should be thanking her, Daiki," Tsuki said.

Daiki rolled his eyes and sat down again on the white sand that had

been roses. Then he pulled me into his lap. I stiffened, what was he

doing?

"Daiki has to get closer to you, Yuki," Itachi grinned. "That's part

of being a Guardian Spirit. But the good thing is that outside the

Spirit World, you're the only one who can see him,"

Daiki wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, my face began to get

hot.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Kisame commented. "Look at that blush it suits

her so well!"

"You sound like an old woman, Kisame," Itachi laughed.

I looked at Daiki. He had a scowl on his face and he was blushing even

brighter than me. Daiki took my hands and held them tightly. Then I

felt it. I felt my heart ache. Like it was stopping. I clutched onto

him. And he held me to him.

"Don't worry...this is just Guardian Exchange," he whispered. "It's

going to hurt a little, but our hearts are exchanging blood,"

"It hurts! Daiki, it hurts!" I screamed. "I want Sasori! I-I want

Mada-!"

I had almost said Madara to my suprise. Why had I said that? What good

did he do me? But my scream interrupted my sentence. My heart throbbed

and each pump of my heart mad it hurt more.

"It's alright, Yuki! Calm down!" I heard Kisame yell over my screams.

"It's normal!"

"No it's not!" I screamed.

"Shh...," Daiki whispered, stroking my hair.

Then, as quickly as it came it went. I stayed still, clutching onto

Daiki's shirt. He still stroked my hair, then he smirked.

"Done?" he asked.

I pushed myself away from him and shivered. I stood up and he followed

closely.

"Daiki will be following you from now on. He is now your Guardian

Spirit," Pein said.

"He has to follow me now?" my eyes widdened.

" 'Fraid so," Hidan shrugged.

"Okay...," Daiki began to search my pockets. "Where do you keep your

room key,"

"Don't touch me," I pushed him away hard.

"Don't you ever learn, Daiki? You can't just touch a woman like that.

She won't like it," Mika sighed.

Since yesterday, Daiki had been following me everywhere, even outside

the Spirit World. Althought eh other Akatsuki memebers didn't see him,

he was like my ghost. Buy he walked causally, hands in pockets, next

to me. People would pass right through him, he wouldn't even notice.

The only person he could touch was me.

"You really are boring," he yawned.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him as I sat in my room.

"Make me," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to write I the Kekkei Genkki book.

Daiki sighed and took out his violin, which was also invisable to

anyone but me and him.

"You said you wanted to hear me play?" Daiki asked.

I sat crossing my legs on my bed. I looked up at him suprised. Daiki

was sitting on my desk, his legs wide open, as if he was trying to

prove something... I supressed a blush.

"What brought you to that decision?" I asked.

"Bored out of my mind," he shrugged and jumped off of the desk.

He put the violin to his chin and the bow on the strings. There was a

long pause as I waited for him to play. Then he began. The violin was

much more elegant than the cello. The violin was small and not as

nearly as loud as the cello, but it's sound was picking of the strings

and was much more sad. Daiki played with care and gracefulness. His

long arms and soft fingers came around the violin perfectly. My

attention soon came to Daiki himself. His dark violet eyes drew me in.

His body so lean and slender. Daiki's dark charm surrounded me. When

he finshed he looked up at me and smirked.

"You're staring? I'm touched," he said with a cocky attitude and he

sat next to me, putting his violin aside.

"You play beautifully," I said turning away.

"Mmm, that's barely even a complement," he said pulling me onto his

lap. "Compared to what you can give me...,"

"Why do you like to touch me like this?...if you hate me so much?" I

shivered.

"After I died...my reputation didn't really matter anymore. I could do

whatever I want even if it makes no sense," he shrugged.

"So you're doing this for no reason at all?" I asked.

"Mmm...you could say that...," he said kissing my ear. "I would say

I'm doing this for the fun of it, unlike Sasori-Senpai, who does it

because he loves you,"

"So I'm your toy?" I asked, cloaking my anger.

"Pretty much...," he said, adding a sexy flare to his voice as he

began to nibble my neck.

This man...was disgusting. He made me sick to my stomach. My anger

boiled inside of me as he began sliding his hands inside my skirt.

Just as he began to reach my private place, I punched him hard in the

face. He quickly removed his hands.

"Woah! Calm down!" he said putting his hands up. "I wasn't going to

hurt you!"

"You fucker!" I yelled at him.

I noticed that there was no blood coming from his face. No brusies

etheir. He didn't look hurt at all.

"I suggest you don't do that. You're just losing your own energy. I

can't get hurt, I'm already dead," he shrugged.

"Why would you do that? You act like a rapist! I can punch you as

much as I want!" I yelled.

As I came in for another blow, he dodged. Then he had suddenly

disappeared. I looked around frantically. Where had that bastard

gone? Then I heard a meow. I looked down on the floor and a black cat

with silky fur stared back at me. I realized that it's eyes were dark

violet.

"Daiki?" I asked softly.

The cat mewed.

"You're a cat!" I laughed. "Your Spirit Animal is a cat!

Daiki in cat form played with his paws, shamfully.

"Aw, it's not so bad. You're cute as a cat," I said.

Daiki hissed as if to say: 'I'm not cute! I'm sexy!'. I picked him up

by his stomach and put him on my lap. He stiffened and mewed. I began

to pet his silky fur. He put put his head on my lap in a bored fashion.

"You haven't talked to me in forever," Madara sat down next to me in

the ballroom of the hideout.

"Mmm...," I murmered resting my head on his shoulder, I was tired this

morning.

All last night Daiki had been bothering me to play songs for him on

the piano, the harp, the flute, cello, and sing for him. He was

intrested in the musical arts like I was. Madara laughed.

"Restless night, huh?"

"I guess," I said.

Madara had become a gentler, kinder person after the day he had hurt

me. I wondered why. It was nearing Christmas time. It was now November

so snow pounded on the windows of the Uchiha household. Madara and I

sat on the floor. He gentley wrapped his arms around me. Madara did

this so softly that I didn't even notice his arms were there.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"Not anymore," I repiled.

Madara tighten his grip just a bit, but then Daiki, in cat form,

jumped on my lap. I stopped leaning on Madara and sat straight up. The

black cat looked up at me sternly, like he owned me or something.

"Oh? And whoose this, Yuki? Your new boyfriend?" Madara laughed.

"He wishes," I said as Daiki rolled his eyes. "I...found him hanging

around the castle," I lied. "His name is Daiki,"

"Daiki? Why the hell would you name him that? Daiki means 'Great one'

cats are little street roamers," Madara said, picking Daiki up.

Daiki clawed at Madara and hissed. Madara dropped him and Daiki fell

stomach first on the ground and mewed painfully.

"Oh!" I said, a sudden pang of guilt hit me and I carefully picked up

Daiki and held him to me.

"Is he hurt?" Madara asked concerned.

"He's fine," I said observing Daiki's underside.

Daiki mewed cheerfully as I rubbed his stomach, then he lightly put

his paw on my wrists and looked at Madara with an excusing expression.

Then he looked at me with a softer expression as if saying: 'I don't

like him,'.

And as Madara attempted to pick him up again, Daiki hissed again and

shot away, out of the ballroom.

Five minutes later, I entered my room and found Daiki laying on my

bed, closing his eyes. He was now in human form. I sat next to him and

put my hand lightly on his stomach, he winced.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself. I don't like Madara,"

"Or is it that you don't like the way he was holding me?" I smirked.

"I'm just worried is all," he sighed.

"Mmm," I layed down and rested my head on his chest. "Bet you wish you

could hold woman like that,"

"Not just any woman," he said put his hand on my head. "Maybe I'm a

little jealous,"

"Okay, Mr. Kitty Cat," I said, rubbing his stomach softly. "Just don't

jump in when I'm with Sasori, alright,"

"Alright," he sighed. "At least I trust him. I'm your Guardian, I have

to protect you,"

"You think Madara will hurt me?"

"From what I've heard, he already has," Daiki scowled. "If I'd been

there it would have been different...,"

"He won't do that again. He feels guilty now," I sat up and kissed him

on the top of his head. "I can't believe you care so much,"

"Yeah yeah, now go run off to your Sasori or whatever," Daiki rolled

to his side and closed his eyes.

"I have another question," I said. "If your dead, then why are you

hurt?"

"Only in Animal form I am able to be hurt by living things. That is

when I'm vaunrable-" Daiki didn't finsh his sentence because he began

to cough, he quickly sat up.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Moyasu

"You mean my mother?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Enough about me, how about you?"

Our conversation continued with my own life story. I began with

Sasori. Then about the truth. How Kankuro had told me about who I

really was. Daiki sighed and shook his head.

"Deidara made your life complicated. That's selfish of him. It was

also selfish of Hidan to hand over Iruma for his own love life," Daiki

said.

"I think so, too," I took his hand and put our fingertips together.

"It's funny how alike we are,"

"No, you aren't like me. You fight back, I don't. You want to explore

the world, I'm too afraid to do that,"

Daiki kissed me softly on my cheek, but he lingered there for a

moment. I pushed him away and shook my head.

"You can't do that," I said.

"And Madara, Sasori and Iruma can?" Daiki complained, a blush

appearing on his cheeks, then he transformed, leaving his clothes on

the bed and shot under the bed.

I rolled my eyes. That's how Daiki deals with the world. He hides

under the bed. He must have been pretty embrassed to run under the

bed. I looked out the window. It looked about 8:30 pm. So I got up and

changed into my PJs. I could care less if Daiki watched, he just

couldn't touch. I turned my back to the bed and began to change,

keeping my bra and underwear on. You had to take precaution when you

lived in a house full of men. I tied my hair up in a black ribbon to

keep it out of my face. As I turned back around I could see Daiki

under the bed, watching me intently. His dark violet eyes were full of

lust. I supressed a blush and pretended not to see him, but he

noticed. Daiki shot back deeper under the bed and stayed all the way

in the corner in the back. What a pervert.

I layed on the bed on my back and pulled the covers over me. My arms

above my head resting on the pillow. The window of the room was right

by my bed so I was able to turn my head and stare off at the mountains

and wilderness. Not to mention the lake, it comforted me to see the

moon's reflection on the water and watch it sparkle. The snow had

melted on the ground, now only the snow that fell from the sky was

visable. It came down in a drizzle. This was something you would only

see in the Spirit World.

I sighed in comfort. The only thing that was missing in this scene,

was a black cat. Then I closed my eyes.

What seemed like only seconds later my eyes shot open. I was awakened

by the sound of thunder and the crack of lightning. I instantly sat up

and looked around in a daze. I franticly looked out the window and

tensed when I saw the lightning again. My mind was spinning. I could

no longer see the moon and it's reflection only pitch black and the

terrifying sounds of the night. The clouds had covered the moon. I

kept my face emotionless but my eyes showed all my fear. I stared out

the window.

Then Daiki, in cat form, jumped on the bed lightly and pawed at my

arm. I ignored him and layed back down on the bed. But then he rubbed

his head against my neck and purred. Like it made a difference. I

pushed him away and squeezed my eyes shut as the lightning struck

again. Then I pulled the covers over my head.

"Yuki, don't be like that, I'm trying to comfort you," Daiki said, he

had transformed back into his human appreance.

Now that I thought about it, he had never transformed into his orginal

body in front of me before. I rolled on my side and clentched the bed

sheets tighter as I saw the sudden flash of light again and heard the

thunder against my ears. I felt Daiki wrap his arms around me. His

arms were bare. I got goosebumps realizing he was naked. My fingertips

grew restless, wanting to touch him, to feel his chest and...other

places. He was so tempting. I turned away though, I stayed still.

Daiki's grip only tightened. Then the lighning struck again, even with

Daiki with me, I didn't feel safe. I peeked out of the blanket and

found myself facing the darkness, Daiki right behind me. I was in such

a daze, but I saw something in the sky, like I could see the clouds.

The moon didn't look white anymore, it was a yellow color. And the

clouds looked like a circle, with a triangle in the middle. My eyes

widdened. It was the Jashin symbol. I could hear Jashin whispering.

"I'm coming, princess. I'll put you out of your misery. I can't wait

to kill you," the wind whispered.

I screamed and turned away from the window and held onto Daiki

tightly. Daiki put my head to his chest, my arms wrapped around his

torso. I wrapped my legs around his own legs. I was overwhemled with

fear. Why would Jashin want me so bad?

"I'll let the vultures eat you alive," the wind whispered. "I'll tear

you apart with my own bloody fingers. I'll rip that pretty little face

of yours, Hino Yuki. Last but not least, I'll rip open your torso and

make you watch as I dispose of your insides. I'll kill you, I'll kill

you...,"

"Make it stop," I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"What do you see, Yuki? What do you hear?" Daiki asked, worried.

"Jashin...I hear Jashin!" I screamed.

Only one word, one name came from Daiki's mouth.

"Iruma," Daiki said angerily.

"No! No, he can't be doing this!" I looked up at Daiki, franticly.

Concern writen all over his face. But worry and fear showed in his

eyes. I stared in his eyes for a moment. His dark purple eyes drew me

to him. We could see the little puffs from our breathing that escaped

our lips. I observed his body. My hands rested on his collarbone, a

sexy collarbone at that. His chest even better structured than

Madara's. His chest just slightly moving up and down from his

breathing. I couldn't go any lower than that. I wanted to keep virgin

eyes. I quickly turned away so I wasn't tempted to touch anything. The

lightning had stopped, I sighed with relief and as I turned away I

threw the blanket over his private area.

"You touch me, I scream," I threatened him.

"I wasn't planning on touching you," he said coldly. "I just wanted to

comfort you,"

"I don't need comforting. Espeically when you're naked," I said just

as cold.

"I couldn't find my clothes and I didn't exactly have time to pull

them on, I didn't want to leave you like that any longer. Just admit

it, Yuki. You were going to look weren't you? You were tempted,"

"No," I lied. "Not the least bit,"

Suddenly, I felt a blush coming on. I was wearing a tank top and

shorts, I was stupid to choose something like that to sleep in the

middle of November. Daiki lightly put his hand on my arm.

"You're freezing...you're going to catch a cold," he said softly.

Before I could snap something back at him he wrapped his arms around

me. Dispite his bare chest, he was warm, so increibley warm. I let

myself go at that point. I cuddled next to him and closed my eyes, my

head on his chest. One arm rested on his chest and stomach, the other

draped over his collarbone and shoulder. I layed ontop of him and

sighed in comfort.

"It isn't fair that you have to be half asleep to let me hold you, but

so many men can hold you whenever they want," he muttered to himself.

I wanted to slap him, make him regret saying that. But I was too tired

and he was too warm. I knew that I shouldn't have been doing this.

Daiki was enjoying the feel of my body. I was just a toy to him

afterall. My tanktop hugged my body and my shorts were tight agaisnt

my legs and were less than halfway down my theighs. He was going to

enjoy this as much as he could. Daiki put his hands on my theighs and

wrapped my legs around his waist again. He kissed the top of my head.

But soon his kisses came to my neck. I moaned softly as his kisses

became more intense, I didn't care what he did, I just wanted his

warmth. His hand came to the small of my back. My eyes still closed.

Daiki's moans made me shiver all over. His soft breathing at my neck.

Then he came closer and closer to my mouth. Why was I letting him do

this?

"Daiki...," I moaned. "Daiki...stop...,"

It felt so good and so wrong at the same time. His answer was simple.

"No," he breathed the word out. "I can't,"

I got goosebumps. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my hand on

the back of his head. Our lips were about to touch. Daiki pulled at my

tank top.

"Yuki...I lo-,"

Then I slapped him, so hard across the face. I wished he could feel

it. I wished he weren't dead so he could feel the pain. Daiki let go

of me, many emotions crossed his face; wonder, amazement, hurt,

sadness, suprise, astonishment...

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Then he quickly transformed

and shot under the bed. Soon after I could hear his sad mews.

"Daiki! You're disgusting! You pervert! Stay away from me! Don't you

dare touch me again, bastard! Don't even look at me! I hate you!" I

yelled.

Daiki stopped mewing. I looked at my hands, disgusted. How could I let

myself go so easily? I layed back down on the bed feeling dirty. I

shivered at the cold. Then I felt Daiki's sliky fur at my feet. I

looked down. He was rubbing his head against my foot. Daiki mewed

softly and pawed at my leg. Anger boiled up inside me. Disgusting! I

kicked him hard. Daiki flew back from the impact of my foot. He mewed

loudly, in pain, as his back hit the wall. He half ran, half limped,

under the bed, falling just as he made it under the bed. Daiki left a

trail of blood. Guilt arose as I realized I could have killed him. But

it quickly left as I thought 'He deserved it,'.

Daiki was quiet the rest of the night.

I closed my eyes and drifted into deep sleep. I woke up to the sound

of someone groaning painfully. I opened my eyes slightly, so it looked

as if my eyes were still closed. Daiki sat slumped on the floor

leaning agaisnt the wall. He had pulled his clothes on. His head was

up toward the ceiling, his eyes were closed.

His hand was on his stomach and his right leg looked limp. He was

muttering under his breath: 'I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid.' over and

over. Blood fell from his mouth and trailed the floor. The guilt

poured over me like a waterfall of regret. I opened my eyes fully. His

eyes met mine. Daiki sighed and smiled slightly.

"I deserved it," he said.

"I was too hard on you...,"

"I shouldn't have touched you like that. It won't happen again. I

promise. You hate me, I get it," he said, no emotion played over his

face.

At that moment, Sasori-senpai knocked at the door.

"Yuki? May I come in?"

"Sure," I said remembering what Itachi had said: 'But the good thing

is that outside the Spirit World, you're the only one who can see

Daiki,'

Sasori walked in and next to me on the bed. I leaned over me and

kissed me gentlely on my cheek I smiled dreamily. Sasori was oblivous

to Daiki's presence, but I wasn't. Daiki stared, resentment burning in

his eyes, I wondered if he had something against Sasori-Senpai. Daiki

turned his face away. Sasori gentley kissed my lips and soon it became

intense, the way he liked it. His lips were beginning to bruise mine.

Daiki transformed and began to limp under the bed, right when he was

about to enter his little home I couldn't help but groan a little in

pain. Daiki noticed this and pounced on Sasori. Sasori quickly

straighted himself up an grabbed Daiki by the skin on his back, Daiki

hissed. Sasori gave him a puzzeled look. I sat up.

"What's wrong, Daiki?" he asked. "What did I do?"

Daiki squrimed out of Sasori's grasp and he stood on my lap, facing

Sasori and hissing. As if he were trying to protect me. Daiki is so

stupid. Sasori smirked and ran his hand through Daiki's fur.

"Are you alright in the head, Daiki?"

Daiki mewed boldly as if saying: 'It's you I'm worried about,'. Daiki

stood tall, as straight as a cat could be. I shook my head and held

Daiki, stroking the fur on his head, maybe that would calm him down,

he purred. I had never heard Daiki purr since he'd been with me, so it

was a suprise. Sasori smiled.

"He has quite a crush on you, Yuki," Sasori said, I shook my head.

"Well, he got hurt earlier today so he's just begging for attention,"

I sighed.

I could still see the blood that had soaked in his fur. Daiki pawed at

my knee and purred. I had to admit, he was the cutest thing as a cat.

I let out a deep sigh as the hot water drummed on my back. I watched

the steam fill the air and fog up the bathroom mirrors. At least the

Uchiha household had a modern bathroom. The shower was soothing,

espeically since my body was sore from training nearly every morning.

Daiki, in cat form, layed on the rug in front of the sink, watching me

with adoring eyes. Like I had said before, he could watch, he just

couldn't touch. I still felt guilty for hurting him a week before, so

it would seem unfair that he wouldn't be allowed to watch me. Daiki

saw me glance by him, so he turned his head away and rested it on the

rug with a soft meow.

The water trickled down my body in sparkles, probably turning Daiki

on, but he'd never admit to that. He'd seen my body many times before,

it was nothing new. I stopped the water and got out of the shower,

naked. Daiki kept his head turned away. I stepped in front of the

mirror. Then I took the towel and dried my body breifly. Then used it

to dry my hair. It annoyed me that Daiki was trying so hard to look

away, so I purposely dropped the towel on him. Daiki mewed playfully

and transformed into his human self, then wrapped the towel around his

waist.

"You love to tease me don't you?" he asked.

Suddenly I was feeling uncomfortable in the presence of a man instead

of a cat. I began to look for another towel. Daiki bit his lip for a

moment looking me up and down, then sensing my embrassment he looked

away. Finally I found a towel and wrapped it around me. I could see

the slight blush in his cheeks. There was an akward silence. He kept

his head down, but I stared straight at him, admiring his chest and

his body. He was still wet from the shower he had taken just a few

minutes before I did and I loved the way the water dripped from his

body and how cute his hair was messy. Then I realized, he could see me

in the mirrors, his blush was brightening by the minute. He saw the

way I was looking at him. Daiki began to tense.

"It isn't fair," he said. "Why is Sasori and Iruma allowed to touch

you but I can't?"

"Why do you want to touch me so badly? Oh, right, because I'm just a

toy to you. So I'll torture you until the day I die. I don't mind

showing my body, espeically if it means making you feel bad," I said.

"You don't even give me a chance," he protested.

I stepped closer to him and he leaned back a little. He was afraid, he

should be. I could see his muscles tense. His breathing get just a bit

faster. I knew he was afraid of me. Then I noticed something...

"You...," I blushed. "You're getting...you have a...,"

He wasn't afraid, he was turned on, more than turned on, he was

getting a boner. I couldn't help but notice that bump where his

private area was. I bit my lip. He looked bewildered for a second.

"I didn't thing you'd notice," I said not looking me in the eyes. "I

can't help it,"

His cheeks burned but he kept himself collected. I couldn't help but

laugh a little. I'd never expect that from Daiki. He became even more

tense.

"Everything about me disgusts you, right?" he said. "Do you even see

the good in me? You never see the bad in Sasori, just me. Sasori hurts

you, Yuki. And I don't like it,"

"Well, if you don't like it, look away, it's none of your business

anyway," I shot back.

"Yuki...please...listen to me...,"

I sighed and turned around facing the mirror. There was only one thing

that what shut him up. I let my towel fall to the floor and like magic

Daiki fell silent. I began to search for my body lotion.

When I had finshed putting on my lotion I wrapped the towel around me.

Thank god I did that because at that moment, Suigetsu came in without

knocking. Some of these men have no respect for a woman's privacy, I

wondered how Tsuki made it.

"Oi! You ever heard of knocking?" I asked him.

"Oh...," he looked me up and down for a moment. "Um...I didn't know

you were so...hot,"

I slapped him hard in the face. He only laughed.

"Fisty, I like that, no wonder Iruma took a liking to you," Suigetsu

laughed. "Anyway, we're playing poker in the backyard. Care to join?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

After I pulled on a T-shirt and some shorts all the Akatsuki,

including Sasori, were sitting outside with cards in our hands. The

poker table was low so we were able to sit on the grass and play. At

the moment, I had done 8 royal flush in a row. Everyone was impressed.

"Wow, she's not only hot, she's good at poker, too," Suigetsu said.

"Tsuki and her are tied, Suigetsu. Everyone knows Tsuki always wins,"

Haru sighed.

"You know Haru, not everyone has the hots for Tsuki. Some of us are

intrested in Yuki," Kei rolled his eyes.

"You all are immature. Gaping over women. Learn to control yourselfs,"

Sasuke shook his head.

Tsuki and I ignored them completely.

"Oi! You know what would be awesome? Strip poker," Suigetsu said.

"Hot," Kirou smirked.

"How about skipping the poker and moving to the stripping," Kei

suggested.

"Hotter," Haru said.

"Lets just have 2 way sex,"

"Hotest!" Haru and Kirou said together.

"Will you shut the hell up! If Itachi were here you'd all be dead by

now!" Tsuki yelled.

I sighed and got up from the poker table.

"It'd be even worse if Pein were here," I laughed a little. "Itachi is

like a mouse compared to Pein,"

"Oi! Remember when Pein would punish Deidara all the time? Damn! I'm

glad he's dead!" Kei laughed.

"Shut up," Kirou said, clentching his fists and looking down at his

feet, his hair covering his eyes.

"Hey, calm down Kirou. He was only joking," Haru said, putting his

hand on Kirou's back.

"It shouldn't even be used in a joke! You know how much Pein ment to

us!" Kirou shouted at Haru.

Haru shot a death glare at Kei, Kei looked at his feet shamfully.

"Pein...rising from the Land Hidden in the Rain. Rinnegan was his

speicality. Known to be the new God of this world. Legend says that

the child with the Rinnegan would be able to bring etheir great peace

or will destroy the world. Pein was the last with the

Rinnegan...before he died...he passed it on...to Kirou," Kaname said,

not even looking up from his cards. "Kirou has felt the pressure of

holding the Rinnegan and he still can't stand it. It is yet to be

awakened,"

"Shut up! Shut up, Kaname!" Haru yelled. "Don't make it any worse!"

"Yuki should know about this...about the past of the Akatsuki.

Madara...if you will...," Kaname said. "Please take the role of

showing Yuki this,"

My brain was frantic. What was he talking about? Rinnegan? That's an

ancient ocular power that was used by Jesus himself! How could Pein

have had it? How does Kirou have this? And it hasn't awakened? I felt

Madara grasp my hand, I looked at him and I was pulled into Genjutsu.

I felt as if I were falling to space...darkness...then landed in the

old Akatsuki hideout.

I stood in the main room. It was beautiful. At that exact moment the

sun had flowed in through the broken glass moral. Gold glowed

throughout the room. I looked up at the high chair that I had once

seen Konan sit in. Pein sat, his legs crossed and his head looking

down on a small, scared Kirou. I had never thought a man like Pein

could look so beautiful. Konan put her hand on Pein's arm.

"Pein...Nagato...please, don't be so hard on the child. If anything,

pass it on to Haru. He seems more suited for the Rinnegan," Konan said.

"Haru is developing the skills to talk to the spirits. I'm worried

about Kirou...he is too weak," Pein scowled.

"I'm just as strong as Haru! He isn't any better than me! I can't

believe you think that Pein-Sensei!" Kirou yelled.

"If you are strong! Then accept the gift of the Rinnegan! Be the God

of this new world! My life is coming to an end! You should know that,

I am amshamed to call you my student!" Pein said harshly, I cringed.

"Haru has stolen so many things under your nose! Even Tsuki, your

first love! I'll tell you this...the Rinnegan is something that is

yours! Not his! Do you want to be a failure all your life?"

"Nagato," Konan squeezed his arm. "He's a child,"

"I'm sorry," Pein put his head in his hands. "This sitation...upsets

me too much, I'll deal with it at a latter time,"

Konan nodded and walked toward Kirou. She knelt next to him and smiled.

"Don't worry about this right now, Kirou. You're still a child. You

may be free for the time being," with that, Konan led Kirou away then

sighed, sitting on Pein's lap.

"You're too hard on the boy, Nagato. Give him time, he'll come around,"

At that moment, Pein and Konan looked...like the Angel and God of the

new world. Pein looked down at Konan and laughed a little.

"I know what you want, Konan," Pein said.

"Well, maybe it will clear your mind a little," Konan said.

"Nothing can clear my mind. I have too much to worry about, too much

to look after. I honestly don't have time for you,"

"But you make time don't you?"

"Of course...,"

Pein leaned down and kissed Konan lightly on the lips. Then the scene

changed. Everyone in the desceased Akatsuki sat down playing poker in

the backyard in the same exact spot that the new Akatsuki had been

playing, only Konan and Pein were missing. Although, I saw that my

mother wasn't around, I was guessing this was after she was taken by

Kankuro but before she came back. Kisame sat with the worst poker face

ever seen. Sasori sat with the BEST poker face ever seen. Hidan sat

back looking unintrested. Daiki stared off into space, thinking about

something important. Madara who was acting as Tobi at the moment,

hummed a song out of tune. Itachi looked as if he were reading

Kakuzu's cards with his Sharingan. Kakuzu was apparently winning. Then

there was my Father, Deidara, blowing the hair out of his face. He

sighed dreamily and layed down on the grass, staring up at the sky. He

was a handsome man, it was no wonder my mother choose Deidara over

Kankuro.

"Isn't it just a beautiful day? Hm?" Deidara sighed.

"Werid of you to say that," Kakuzu said. "Espeically since you are to

be punished tonight,"

"He's going to ditch his punishment, Kakuzu," Sasori said.

"Why is that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Kazue...she's stolen his heart. It's amazing how an Akatsuki like

himself can fall in love so easily. He knows love is a weakness. I

haven't fallen in love once," Itachi shook his head.

Funny, I thought, maybe this was before Tsuki.

"Look, leave me alone, hmph. Maybe you all haven't fallen in love

because you're all so ugly," Deidara said propping himself up on his

elbows.

"Look whoose talking, fucker," Hidan said.

"Love can kill you, Deidara. You don't seem to understand that," Daiki

said.

"Am I supposed to run away all the time? Like you do Daiki? Hmph?"

Deidara snapped.

"Shut the hell up, pretty boy! I'm just trying to help!" Daiki yelled

at him.

The Genjutsu was broken and I found myself in Madara's arms, he held

me loosely, as not to set me off. I untangled myself from Madara and

looked at Kirou, who was as queit as Kaname usually was. I sliently

walked over to him and knelt next to him. He edged away, looking

uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbeled.

From what I learned, Kirou was comfortable around Konan. So if I

acted like Konan, he would see me as that type of person. I took his

hand softly and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kirou. You're fine the way you

are. You don't have to be the God of this world, it doesn't have to be

you...," I said.

"But Haru...he-,"

"You're just as good as he is," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kirou blushed brightly. I felt sympathy toward Kirou, he thought he

was the worse of the two. I found him staring at me, he shook his head

and looked away.

"You're lieing. I'm not stupid. I'm the only one who has the Rinnegan,

I'm the only one who can change this world, there is no other-,"

"Then don't change the world. The world is fine the way it is. Kirou,

just live your life, be yourself. Someone else will come along with

the Rinnegan one day. Pein was just rushing. He was determined to have

HIS Rinnegan change the world. Kirou...that Rinnegan isn't yours, it's

Pein's, he lied to you. It was wrong of him to give you the pressure

of the Rinnegan. Konan...she cared for you Kirou. She cared for your

well being. I know how much Pein ment to you but...you were his tool,"

"You're lieing! This Rinnegan is MINE! And noone elses!" Kirou said

angerily.

"Kirou, calm down,"

I tightened my grip. He let go of my hands and came to hit me hard. It

caught me by surprise. My mind went blank, I froze. Just as his hand

nearly came down, Madara pulled me in his arms and Sasori blocked

Kirou's blow. Then Haru grabbed Kirou from behind and kept him at bay.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded.

"Be more careful next time, alright?"

"When did you start caring about my safety?" I said a little amused.

But I couldn't hear Madara's answer. I noticed Daiki, in cat form,

stood in front of me, his back turned hissing at Kirou. Kirou had

broken free from Haru's grip. Iruma ran toward him with his Sycthe. It

was one agaisnt nine, Kirou would never win. I noticed Kirou had iron

crawling up his arm until it covered both his arms. If he punched

someone with the iron it could kill them. With my Sharingan I could

see that Kirou's Chakra was being channeled within his iron making his

Chakra stronger than ever before.

Iruma's Sycthe and Kirou's iron collided, causing a look shreiking

noise. I tried to move from Madara's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

Sasori nodded toward Madara and spoke to me.

"Yuki, stay with Madara, you'll be safer," Sasori said.

"Wait! No! I'm not a child anymore, Sasori! I can fight, I can fend

for myself!" I yelled.

Madara's grip became dangerously tight as I tried to squirm away.

Sasori already went to join the fight. Madara began to whisper in my

ear.

"Don't you get it? Kirou's after you. I need to protect you," he said.

Kirou dodged everyone so easily. But then came Tsuki. She stood

helplessly in it all. When Kirou came to attack her, he hesistated a

bit. Then she unraveled her chains they swung instantly in her hands

with the help of her Chakra. They instantly came after Kirou, he

dodged. The iron on his arms began to sprout oil, covering the chains.

Then Kirou blew out fire from his mouth burning Tsuki's hands and the

chains that began to desinagrate. The fire came at everyone, including

Madara and I.

With one hand, Madara held my head to his chest, with the other he

caught the fire in the palm of his hand, it shot right back at Kirou.

"No! Stop it, you'll hurt him!" I clutched onto Madara.

"He'll hurt YOU, Yuki! And I'm not taking that chance!"

Then by some miracle, I had slipped away from Madara and ran toward

Kirou. Madara ran after me. But he tripped over Daiki in the process.

I activated my Sharingan. Kirou noticed I was charging toward him and

smirked. I could see he had accumlated large amouts of Chakra in his

iron. Then just as I reached Kirou his fist came up, I quickly dodged

his punch with impossible speed and took out my flute. Finally I'd be

able to use my jutsu that I had created. I began to play. Kirou became

increibley still.

"You bitch," he muttered.

This jutsu could control a body by the pitch of the sound of music. It

also absorbed Chakra, and it could break down the human body if I

willed it to. Haru had a hold of Kirou again and it was all over. I

sighed in relief.

/

"Why did you do that, Yuki? You could have been killed. I'm sure Tsuki

could have handled him," Daiki said laying on my bed next to me.

"What was I supposed to do? Stand there and do nothing?"

"We were trying to protect you," he protested.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that's your JOB isn't it?"

Daiki and I sighed at the same time. 'I shouldn't be talking to him

like that' I thought 'It seems like he cares, was I wrong about him

toying with me,'.

I thought for a moment, Daiki never flirted...he would have flirted if

he was playing...he isn't... I bit my lip realizing this. Daiki

cares, although he won't admit it anytime soon. Was he in love with me?

I hurt him for loving me. I'm denying his love, and he's trying to

deny it himself for the sake of my feelings.

I put my hand on his stomach, Daiki tensed.

"Daiki...sit up," I told him.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Just do as I say,"

He sat up and I sat in front of him.

"You were going to say something 2 weeks ago...before I slapped you.

What were you going to say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he shook his head.

"Tell me anyway,"

"You don't need to know,"

Damn, he wasn't going to crack. I took a deep breath and crawled over

to him. He blushed furiously and looked away.

"Daiki, please tell me," I begged.

"N-no...it doesn't matter. It isn't important, not to you anyway," he

clentched the bed sheets.

I was going to tempt him...and it was going to be easy. In fact, it

would be fun. I crawled ontop of him and I opened his legs. His eyes

widdened and he kept his mouth shut, his face becoming completely red.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Daiki," I said.

He didn't respond, he kept his eyes from meeting mine. He suddenly had

an intrest in the door. I unbuttoned his shirt and he let me. But he

kept his arms at a safe distance. I slipped off his shirt and traced

the shape of his body making him shiver. Daiki was scared to death.

"I give you permission to do what you want...," I whispered in his ear.

And with that Daiki flipped his over, pinning me on the bed from my

wrists and kissed my neck. His confidence returned and his blush

started to fade. My heartbeat increased. I moaned a little as he

nibbled on my neck. His hands left bruises and my wrists.

"That...hurts...," I groaned a little, but I didn't try to resist.

Daiki paused then he got off me.

"No...it's alright...it felt good," I said, suprised at how breathless

I was.

"I'm not like Sasori," he shook his head. "He abuses you, I refuse to

hurt you like he does,"

"What are you talking about?" I said softly, but I didn't let him

answer, I kissed his lips softly.

It was just a soft peck, no tounge. He leaned in closing his eyes. I

kissed him again and his lips parted. His tounge in my mouth gave me

goosebumps, he was too soft. I clutched onto him.

"Daiki?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Harder," I demanded, pulling him closer to me.

My hand at the back of his head. I tugged on his pants with my other

hand.

"You're too much," he laughed.

"Too much for you to handle?" I said breathlessly.

Daiki's kisses were too soft. While mines were hard enough to give him

bruises. I stopped kissing him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're more difficult than ever," I shook my head.

"I'm an easy-goer, Yuki. Sasori rushes," he said pulling his shirt

back on.

"Stop talking about Sasori. It's just us right now," I layed my head

on his chest.

He was comfortable and warm, just like how he was two weeks ago. His

warmth reminded me of how cold it was in the room at the moment. I

shivered and he draped my Akatsuki cloak over me. I closed my eyes and

sighed dreamily as he traced shapes on my back with his fingers.

"Yuki...,"

"Daiki...,"

3rd PERSON POV

It gave him goosebumps hearing her say his name like that. Her eyes

were still closed, He began to whisper.

"You know, there is a place where you can be completely at peace,"

Daiki whispered.

"Really? Where?"

"Open your eyes," He smiled.

She opened her eyes looking completely suprised. Yuki and Daiki sat

up. She had found herself in soft snow, but it wasn't cold, just soft.

Yuki closed her eyes letting the snow melt on her face. The Spirit

world was wonderful. Yuki smiled and Daiki sighed dreamily, watching

the snow stick to her hair then melt the next second. She was like a

princess, he guessed that's why Kisame called her the Akatsuki

princess. Yuki stood up and looked around. The snow covered mountains

in the distance. It was nighttime but the moon shone brightly and

aluminated the ground. Trees stood with yellow, brown and orange

leaves dispite the snow. Yuki laughed and held her arms out, the cloak

she was wearing was now covered in snow. Daiki smiled and watched her

with fasiniction. 'She's so beautiful...painstakingly beautiful...,'

he thought. He stood up and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing while holding her hand up.

"Of course ," she giggled. "But there is a problem, for there

is no music,"

"That is not a problem Madam...," Daiki pulled her into his arms,

holding her close.

Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck. Daiki wrapped his arm around

her waist and took her hand and they began to ballroom dance.

"Sing, Yuki. Sing to me," Daiki said softly.

His voice gave Yuki a fluttery feeling in her stomach. Yuki began to

sing, only in English.

"I am going away for a while

But I'll be back, don't try and follow me

Because I'll return as soon as possible

See I'm trying to find my place

But it might not be here where I feel safe

We all learn to make mistakes

And run

From them, from them

With no direction

We'll run from them, from them

With no conviction

Because I'm just one of those ghosts

Traveling endlessly

Don't need no roads

In fact they follow me

And we just go in circles

Well now I'm told that this is life

And pain is just a simple compromise

So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify,

Of broken hearts and twisted minds

So I can find someone to rely on

And run

To them, to them

Full speed ahead

Oh you are not useless

We are just

Misguided ghosts

Traveling endlessly

The ones we trusted the most

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same

But I'm just a ghost

And still they echo me

They echo me in circles..." she sang. (*Misguided Ghosts- Paramore)

As Yuki finshed Daiki kissed her softly on the lips, just a little, as

not to upset her, he had to be careful not to set her off, she was

rather unpredictable. The words she sang were more than true, they

were life. Yuki closed her eyes and came on her tippy toes to kiss him

again. Then the scene changed. There was a sudden breeze and the trees

rustled violently. Then they found theirselfs in a candle lit

ballroom. A piano playing mysteriously by itself. The Spirit World

changed according to what a spirit wanted it to look. Daiki had sensed

Itachi nearby earlier, so he could thank Itachi for this. Yuki's

outfit had changed. She wore a black dress that made Daiki blush. It

was sexy for her. The top part of the dress was rather tight, Daiki

looked away. Her breast looked bigger in the dress and it was short,

less than her mid theighs. Her back was completely bare. Yuki blushed

and let go of Daiki. Daiki let go of her so she would feel less

uncomfortable. Yuki pulled at the bottom of her dress, trying to cover

up, but it was no use. She noticed Daiki was now wearing a tux that

made him look even more handsome than usual. Daiki looked her up and

down from the corner of his eye. He unconuiously licked his lips, when

Yuki noticed she blushed even brighter and he bit his lip, then looked

at his feet. But his eyes wouldn't obey him, they kept staring at

Yuki's legs and how she kept them tightly closed, embrassed more than

ever. He hoped deep in his heart that one day she'd open them up just

for him. Not Madara, not Sasori, not Iruma. Him. A sudden burst of

confidence over took Daiki's body. He looked up at Yuki and wrapped

his arms around her again.

YUKI'S POV

What was he doing? He had been so embrassed and now he was able to

hitch her leg up on his leg. He gave me a sweet smile that made my

heart melt. As we danced he held a little too closely to my private

areas. But that's how Daiki was. To my suprise he dipped me down and

leaned in for a kiss. Our lips almost touched, but then someone

interrupted.

"What a shame,"

Daiki paused, and looked up. Iruma leaned agaisnt a pillar in the

ballroom, he crosse his arms over his chest. He was looking tough and

sexy, but I could tell in his eyes he was hurt and holding back tears.

Daiki straightened himself up and I walked slowly over to Iruma.

"Iruma...I'm sorry-" I said softly, I was cut off.

"Sorry! Do you think sorry can fix everything, Yuki!" Iruma yelled

coming toward me fast.

Daiki shot in front of me. He stood protectivly in front of me, ready

to do all means nesscary. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt him," I said.

"No promises," he repiled, glaring as Iruma.

"Go on, come at me, you think I can't handle a bastard like you,

Daiki? I could rape her and you'd just run away" Iruma snapped.

I noticed Iruma was a little shorter than Daiki, so Daiki looked as if

he could beat Iruma easily. Daiki took Iruma by the shirt.

"Don't you even lay a hand on her. Don't even look at her," Daiki told

him, angerily.

"Who's going to stop me?"

Before Daiki could hurt Iruma, I squeezed inbetween them and stood in

front of Iruma, facing Daiki.

"He's just upset, Daiki. Please, don't hurt him," I begged.

The boys both looked down at me. They towered over me as I stared up

at them with pleading eyes. Iruma sighed and looked up at Daiki.

"I don't trust you," he told him. "Naoki!" he called.

"Y-yes big brother?" a mysterious voice said, echoing in the room.

"Take this young lady back to the real world," he demanded.

"Y-yes sir,"

A little boy peered over from the pillar Iruma had been leaning on. He

looked at me shyly, he was at least 13. He skin was pale, like paper,

his hair a silvery color, as long as Iruma's. He wore white clothes,

too. Like he was like a ghost. He clutched onto the pillar, he was

scared to death. I walked over and bent down to look at him.

"Iruma...I didn't know you had a younger brother...is he...dead?" I

asked.

"No, he's alive, he lives with me but would rather live in the Spirit

World. That's why you've never seen him," Iruma explained.

"Hello, Naoki," I smiled.

"H-hi...," he said smiling a little.

"Yuki, whatever you do, don't touch him," Iruma said. "He will escort

you out,"

/

We walked in the rain in silence. Naoki constantly looked up in the

sky, as if expecting something other than rain.

"C-can...I-I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure,"

"How does it feel to...f-feel another person?" he asked slowly.

"You've never layed a hand on someone?" I asked.

"N-no," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm Jashin," he said. "I-I'm a monster. I c-can't even touch a girl.

My brother is so strong, I'm so...w-weak,"

"Naoki, you can be as strong as your brother, you just have to try...,"

I took his hand and he stopped walking. His grip became incrediblely

strong. He brought my wrist up to his mouth and rested his lips

gentley on my wrist.

"N-Naoki?" I exclaimed.

"Unlike my brother, I lust for blood," he said in a voice that wasn't

his, he sounded more like Iruma.

Naoki's purple eyes flashing, he bit down hard on my wrist. I

screamed. It hurt more than anything, like I could hear the angels

screaming my name. He bit harder and I crouched down, then falling in

pain. At inhuman speed, he was over me, licking my neck. Blood from my

wrist covered his mouth. I tried pushing him forcefully away, but the

boy was increibley strong.

"Hungry," he said in a raspy voice. "...So...hungry...,"

He bit down hard on my neck like a person would into an apple. I

screamed an even louder scream. His hands caressed my skin like it

meant the world to him.

"Tastes...so...good," he muttered.

"Naoki! Get off! Get off!" I screamed.

Naoki's eyes widdened and he shook his head. His child's voice was back.

"I-I'm sorry!" he got off of me and wipped his mouth, he took out what

looke like pills and shook at least 12 of them in his mouth. I stood

up shakily.

Naoki looked startled as both a Black cat and a black dog bounded on

front of me. Daiki, in cat form, had his back arched up. The black dog

growled at Naoki and stood protectively in front of me. He was huge, a

Great Dane. His bark seemed to shake the earth.

Naoki clutched onto the sleeves of his shirt.

"I-I didn't mean it, Itachi!" Naoki told the dog.

Itachi? The dog straightened itself up and transformed. Itachi smiled

at me.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked, pulling his cloak on.

I was trembling all over, holding my neck with both hands. I wrapped

my arms around myself, suddenly, everything felt so cold. I knew I

looked bewildered and scared. Daiki transformed to his human self,

pulled his cloak on and wrapped my own cloak around me, which must

have been abandoned at one point. As I trembled, Daiki held me to him,

wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my arm. All Daiki's attempts

to keep me warm failed. Despite his afforts I still shivered. He

pulled me into his cloak, hoping the body heat would get me warm.

Daiki looked excusingly at Naoki and Naoki shrank back. Itachi took

Naoki by the shirt.

"You idiot! How can you let this happen? How could Iruma let you be

alone with her?" Itachi yelled at him.

"I-I don't know! I-Itachi-senpai, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

Naoki cried.

Itachi struck the boy hard in the face, Naoki fell back.

"It's an honor to live in the Spirit World, child! Sorry fixes

nothing! It doesn't fix the wound on this woman's neck!" Itachi

pointed at me.

The heartless, ruthless Itachi was back in business. Naoki looked

terrified. I put my hand on Daiki's bare chest and he held me tighter

and wrapped my arms around his waist, his warmth relieved me for only

a second, it didn't bring back the flush in my cheeks. My eyes stood

wide and horrified, I felt as if I'd be scared for life.

"I-Itachi-senpai...I-I can here not for pleasure. I c-came here

because I-I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore...," Naoki said.

Itachi slapped him in the face again.

"Well, you just did! Don't carry on your problems to other people! A

monster is what you are! A Jashinist!"

"I-I don't want to be a monster! Don't you see senpai! I want to find

a way to stop this-!" Naoki yelled.

A nice hard punch from Itachi made Naoki fall down. Naoki wiped the

blood from his mouth.

"Don't yell at your senpai," Itachi said.

"You would've punch me anyway!"

Itachi came to kick Naoki. I clutched to Daiki. I was horrified on how

Itachi displined children. Naoki didn't deserve this, it wasn't his

fault, I can't tear my eyes away from the scene. Itachi kicking a

helpless small boy in the darkness of the trees of the Spirit World,

only the dim light of the moon as light. My heartbeat raced and my

breath quickened, as if I was the one being kicked by Itachi.

"Itachi," Daiki said when Itachi foot had almost kicked Naoki. "You're

frightening Yuki. Please stop,"

Itachi turned around to look at me. He saw my horrified expression and

how pale I looked. Itachi gave me a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, princess. This Jashin isn't very

disiplined, he wasn't trained correctly. You'll have to look away,

love. I don't want to scare you," he said.

I buried my face into Daiki's chest, too dazed and dizzy to speak.

Daiki rested his head ontop of mine. The warmth of his body wasn't

working. I wanted to wrap my legs around him but that wasn't possible

at the moment. Daiki seemed to sense that. I felt that familar breeze

and looked up. Daiki and I were sitting on my bed, it was sunset.

Daiki sighed and rested his forhead on mine, his dark intense violet

eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"It's alright, but I want to see Naoki again. It wasn't his fault,"

"If I do, will you kiss me?" he asked.

"Maybe something better than that," I smiled as he blushed brightly.

"How about now? You're naked already,"

I was still inside his cloak. I never remembered him having an

Akatsuki cloak. It must have been what he was wearing when he died. My

hands found their way to his chest and I pushed him down, opening my

legs.

"You're teasing me," he laughed.

"You bet I am,"

But the blush was still on his cheeks. He pushed the hair out of my

face and behind my ear. He slipped off my cloak and I began to remove

my dress. Daiki looked away timidly. I stopped for a moment and

smirked at him.

"You can take off the rest," I said.

"You're joking," he gaped.

I shook my head and placed his hands on the straps of my dress, I had

stopped at my waist. He hesitatly slipped of my dress, feeling my legs

along the way. Daiki blushed as I sighed by the warm and soft touch of

his hands. He turned his head away.

"You should sleep, love. You must be tired," he said.

At that moment, I felt my eyes droop. Daiki layed me down and held me

to him, covoring us withthe blanket.

"I love you," he said softly.

I bit my lip. How could I say it back? I had just broken Iruma's

heart. Then there was Sasori, what would I tell him.

"He doesn't have to know," Daiki whispered. "It can be our secret,"

It was like he read my mind.

"That's cruel," I told him, turning my back.

"You can't say it back can you? You can't love me?" he said, putting

his arm over my waist, holding me to him. "I'm dead. I'm an idiot to

love someone who's alive. But, for you, I'll be an idiot,"

"Don't say that, you're not an idiot," I said, unable to face him.

"Then kiss me, get my mind off things. Get YOUR mind of things," he

whispered in my ear, he tightened his arm around my waist.

"I can't forget Sasori," I shook my head. "He's done so much for me,

and I've betrayed him,"

"Good night," Daiki sighed. "I hope sleep will make you clear your

mind,"

/

I woke up in the morning without Daiki. He had left a note on the

piano: 'Dealing with Naoki, he's gone to far. Stay away from the

Spirit World if you aren't accompined by Sasuke or Madara. I'll be

back later. I love you. -Daiki' it read.

Naoki...what has he done...he was going to get hurt. I sighed. I'd

find out sooner or later. I rubbed my eyes, pulled on my cloak, and

headed downstairs. Kirou and Haru were busy playing DDR in the main

room. It seemed Kirou was all better now. I slowly walked over to them

as Kirou and Haru just finshed.

"Haha! I won!" Kirou shouted.

"That's because you picked a song I didn't know!" Haru exclaimed.

"You know Lucky Star!"

"But I've never played it!"

"Loser!" Kirou shouted just as Haru shouted: "Cheater!"

"Um...Kirou...?" I said softly.

Kirou looked at me and his golden eyes softened. He walked over to me

and I took a step back, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"I'm sorry for last week, Yuki. I hope you can forgive me,"

We stared in eachothers eyes for a moment. Then, to his suprise an

mine, I found myself jumping on him and hugging him.

"I'm just happy your alright!" I said before I could stop myself.

Kirou stood frozen for a moment, then he tensed. Haru pryed me off him

and held me up bridal style.

"Then it's time for some DDR!" Haru shouted, Kirou still stood frozen.

Haru set me down on the dance mat, then he whispered in my ear.

"Kirou isn't really good with woman, forgive him for freezing like

that. It's just his way of dealing with things like that," Haru

whispered, then he clapped his hands and smiled. "Dance Dance

Revoultion, here we go! Alright, Kirou and I have a few rules, no

ninja speed and no ninja tools,"

They forced me to play.


End file.
